The poet and the muse
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Yusaku était peut-être un écrivain, mais il restait avant tout un père... Et maintenant qu'une organisation criminelle l'avait privé de son fils, pour ne lui laisser rien d'autre en échange qu'une nouvelle lectrice, est-ce que cela suffirait à combler l'absence du disparu? Alternative universe Univers alternatif
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages de Détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama, les paroles de la chanson qui donne son titre à cette histoire appartiennent à Poets of the fall.

**The poet and the muse**

The poet came down to the lake

To call out to his dear

'When there was no answer

'He was overcome with fear

He searched in vain for his treasure lost

And too soon the night would fall

And only his own echo

Would wail back at his call

And when he swore to bring back his love

By the stories he'd create

Nightmares shifted in their sleep

In the darkness of the lake

_« …ne t'inquiète pas pour l'addition… Un père indigne m'a laissé sa carte de crédit avant de partir… »_

_Joignant le geste à la parole, un détective fît tournoyer un rectangle de plastique entre ses doigts avec une joie non-dissimulée. Mais loin d'impressionner une amie d'enfance, la prodigalité et l'arrogance de ce nouveau riche la poussa à froncer les sourcils._

_« Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de tes parents…et encore moins dilapider leur argent dans leurs dos…parce que je ne pense pas que ton père t'ai confié cette carte pour que tu puisses m'inviter dans un restaurant cinq étoiles… »_

_Une pointe d'amertume se glissa sur le sourire de son interlocuteur, modifiant légèrement le pli de ses lèvres sans pour autant l'effacer._

_« Bah, je trouve que ce n'est pas cher payé pour se racheter une conscience après avoir abandonné leur fils prodigue, pour aller faire leur petite vie aux Etats-Unis, tu ne crois pas ? Franchement, je me demande même s'ils se souviennent seulement de moi… Eh, si on m'assassinait du jour au lendemain, est-ce que tu penses qu'ils prendraient au moins la peine de s'acheter deux billets d'avions pour assister à l'enterrement ? Je n'en suis même pas sûr… « _

_Aussi effrontée que soit l'expression de son camarade de classe, la fureur de Ran fût adoucie par la tristesse qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de déceler derrière le portrait peu flatteur qu'un adolescent tirait de ses parents._

_Comprenant mieux que personne la rancune que pouvait ressentir un enfant qui s'imaginait abandonné par un parent, et à quel point elle n'était pas incompatible avec l'amour filial, en plus de faire souffrir celui qui la ressentait bien plus que celui qui la recevait, la fille d'une avocate préféra user de son droit à conserver le silence. _

_« Bon, j'exagère, c'est vrai… J'aurais les meilleurs parents du monde devant ma tombe… Mais je ne sais pas ce qui préoccupera le plus ma mère…celui qu'elle a perdu, ou sa performance éblouissante dans le rôle de la mère éplorée séparée de son unique enfant… Quant à mon père… je suis sûr que ça le démangera de ne pas sortir son carnet pour prendre quelques notes qu'il pourra recycler dans ses prochaines histoires, maintenant qu'il a une fenêtre d'ouverte sur le cœur d'un parent en deuil… Oh, oui, je ne lui sortirais plus de la tête après la cérémonie, c'est sûr…parce que je te parie que ça lui aurait carrément donné l'idée d'écrire un roman pour mettre en scène la mort du détective, en me donnant le premier rôle… mais ne t'inquiète pas, il aura la décence de changer les noms des personnes concernés pour faire un minimum illusion… Je me demande quel nouveau nom il me donnera, d'ailleurs… Le connaissant, ce sera un clin d'œil à Conan Doyle… Pas que ça me dérangerait, notes bien… Oui, je le vois bien prendre Conan comme prénom… et comme nom de famille…puisqu'il préfère écrire les histoires policières en se plaçant du point de vue du meurtrier, je suppose qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de compléter par Edogawa… Ironique quand on pense qu'Edogawa Ranpo était déjà un nom fictif à la base… »_

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Shinichi… »

Une confession désabusée murmuré par un écrivain, qui contemplait d'un air mélancolique les derniers mots qui s'affichaient sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

Ce n'était pas pour s'essuyer les pieds sur ses malheureux parent qu'il avait placé son insupportable fils unique à la table du restaurant de luxe où il avait fait sa demande à mariage à sa mère, dix-sept ans plus tôt… Est-ce que c'est idiot ne pouvait pas déchiffrer le contexte que son créateur avait disposé autour de lui ? Il y avait son amie d'enfance en face de lui, et le précédent établi par ses parents derrière lui, Shinichi était supposé prendre exemple sur le couple qui lui avait donné naissance, pas trouver à redire sur l'éducation dont il avait bénéficié…

Décidément les personnages de fiction étaient comme les enfants, ils ne se cantonnaient jamais dans les routes gentiment tracés par celui qui leur avait donné le jour, préférant gambader joyeusement en dehors, quitte à entraîner leur parent par la main pour les trainer, lui et son histoire, dans une direction inconnue… ou terminer dans un cul-de-sac…sous la forme d'une tombe…

Il y avait quand même une différence qui demeurait… Dans le cas d'un personnage de fiction, il pouvait le ressusciter d'un claquement de doigt pour satisfaire les lecteurs qui n'arrivaient pas à faire leur deuil de leur héros… Eh, le grand Conan Doyle avait procédé de cette façon avec l'irritant détective de Baker street, après tout…

Mais quand c'était un enfant de chair et de sang, qui existait en dehors de ses livres, cette option n'était plus disponible… Il fallait se décider à faire son deuil et tourner la page pour de bon…

Relâchant un soupir, Yusaku actionna une touche de son clavier, avant d'y maintenir son doigt enfoncé, effaçant petit à petit, mot par mot et ligne par ligne, les récriminations de sa mauvaise conscience qui avait joué les ventriloques en empruntant la voix de son fils défunt…

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir résisté à la tentation, tu sais… »

Des mots qui ne s'adressaient à personne, ou plutôt une personne qui ne pouvait plus les entendre, mais qui leur apporta quand même une réponse, en prenant possession du corps ou plutôt des mains d'un écrivain, qui cessa d'effacer des mots pour en inscrire d'autre…

Pourquoi s'embarrasser de prétexte après tout ? Nul besoin de perdre du temps à façonner une atmosphère, planter un décor pour la scène ou rajouter des figurants… Ce roman qu'il écrivait n'était pas destiné à la publication de toutes manières… Rien d'autre qu'une manière pour un père en deuil de faire tourner les tables et de s'adresser à son fils disparu…

Autant couper les intermédiaires… Cette conversation pouvait bien se dérouler au sein d'un espace d'un blanc immaculé sans le moindre détail inutile pour le souiller… Pas besoin de se dissimuler derrière un autre visage, que ce soit celui d'une personne réel ou fictive… Autant affronter sa progéniture face à face, cette progéniture qui ne pouvait plus lui parler qu'au sein de l'univers qu'il pouvait façonner de l'autre côté de son écran d'ordinateur…

_« Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais là ? Je n'ai jamais invité Ran à ce restaurant… Eh, pour ce que j'en sais, je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais envie d'en faire autre chose qu'une amie…»_

« Tu as encore du chemin à faire pour rivaliser avec moi en tant que détective, même si tu ne te débrouille pas trop mal… Tu ferais même un protagoniste de roman policier acceptable…mais en ce qui concerne les femmes…et tes sentiments… Ah, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre pour contredire ton vieux père, crois-moi… »

_« Non, je n'ai plus rien à apprendre…tu n'as plus rien à m'apprendre justement…parce qu'on ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de te démontrer que je pouvais me débrouiller sans toi… Je suppose que ça doit te réjouir, non ? Tu pourras regarder ton fils de haut jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…et des miens…puisqu'ils se sont déjà écoulé… »_

« Non…ça ne m'amuse pas du tout… Contrairement à ce que tu t'imaginais, je ne le craignais pas, ce jour où tu me remettrais à ma place, je l'espérais… »

_« Pas autant que moi, tu sais… Et ne crois pas t'en tirer par ce faux-fuyant… Même si j'avais été amoureux de Ran, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse de lui faire ma déclaration entre deux pages d'un de tes romans? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça lui fasse ? Et tu crois que ça va me satisfaire de te mettre échec et mat dans une histoire derrière laquelle tu te caches ? Ça ne va même pas te satisfaire, toi, et tu le sais mieux que moi…Au lieu de profaner la sépulture de ton fils pour en faire une marionnette dont tu peux tirer les fils tranquillement dans ton cabinet de travail, tu ne devrais pas être sur le terrain, à chercher la trace de ses assassins ? Sherlock Holmes ne ressortira pas des chutes de Reisenbach indemne, cette fois, alors il va falloir te décider à te lever de ton siège, Mycroft… »_

Si Yusaku baissa les yeux, pour ne plus faire face aux mots accusateurs qui illuminaient l'écran de son ordinateur, il ne cessa pas pour autant de mouvoir ses doigts sur le clavier, rédigeant les mots qu'il n'avait plus la force de murmurer à un fantôme.

« Mais si je sors de ce cabinet, j'y perds ma place en tant que Conan Doyle, tu sais ? Et dans le monde où je dois me contenter d'être Mycroft, l'auteur ne m'a pas laissé la moindre piste à me mettre sous la loupe... et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir fureté, crois-moi… Je me suis même trainé à quatre pattes sur les lieux de ton crime, pour en retourner le moindre brin d'herbe, sans résultat… j'ai eu le bras assez long pour examiner le peu d'indices récupéré par Megure, au lieu de les laisser sous scellés dans un dossier non classé, mais ils sont demeurés muets… Même le témoignage de cette pauvre Ran ne m'a pas fait progresser d'un pouce…Il faut croire que le Conan Doyle que nous avons en commun n'a pas le génie ou le _fair play_ de son illustre prédécesseur… Lorsqu'il a choisi d'assassiner le héros qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, il l'a fait d'un claquement de doigt, sans se casser la tête à laisser le moindre embryon de réponse à tes trois questions favorites… _who dunnit… how dunnit…_ou même_ why dunnit…_ »

Des excuses que l'écrivain n'aurait pas jugé convaincante s'il les avait glissé dans la bouche d'un personnage fictif, aussi se décida-t-il à rabaisser brusquement l'écran de son ordinateur avant d'avoir rédigé la réponse de son fils, mettant l'appareil en veille en même temps que celui qu'il y avait emprisonné, lui accordant enfin le repos qu'il s'obstinait à lui refuser…

Malheureusement, il ne s'écoulerait guère de temps avant que ce fantôme ne revienne le hanter… Il serait là à l'attendre, sur la surface d'une page blanche ou d'un écran d'ordinateur, la prochaine fois qu'il se mettrait en tête de rédiger un roman…

L'inspiration n'avait pas abandonné Yusaku Kudo, loin de là… Mais les personnages qu'il créait _ex nihilo_ pour peupler ses prochaines publications finissaient fatalement par s'effacer derrière son fils…et la seule histoire qui parvenait à se dérouler sur son écran était supposée avoir trouvé sa fin définitive depuis des mois…

« Peut-être que tu n'étais pas très juste quand tu m'accusais d'être un écrivain avant d'être un père… »

Ce n'était pas avec ces mots qu'il arriverait à faire taire sa mauvaise conscience… Cette mauvaise conscience qui lui rappelait que c'était avant la mort de son fils qu'il fallait laisser le père prendre le pas sur l'écrivain, pas après…

A l'instar de tous les auteurs de fiction, Yusaku était hanté par une éternelle question… _Et si ?_

Et si au lieu de désigner le médecin de famille, le détective pointait la domestique d'un doigt accusateur, n'en déplaise à monsieur Van Dine? Quitte à violer l'isocalogue, pourquoi ne pas mettre en scène un suicide déguisé en meurtre ? Voir même un accident stupide auquel une série de coïncidences improbables aurait donné les apparences d'un assassinat ?

Et si le patriarche n'était pas la première victime de la série de meurtre qui ensanglanterait le manoir, mais la troisième plutôt ? Quel impact cela aurait-il sur l'histoire et les personnages survivants ?

Et si le docteur Watson était le véritable génie des enquêtes, ayant embauché un acteur du nom de Sherlock Holmes pour jouer le rôle de détective en public ? Un petit pastiche de Conan Doyle ne ferait pas de mal, pour se changer les idées…

La capricieuse petite question continuait de hanter l'esprit de Yusaku, l'empêchant d'inscrire le mot fin en bas du dernier manuscrit, ou de rédiger le premier mot sur une page blanche…mais elle avait rétracté son infinité de branches pour se recroqueviller sur une seule variante…

Et si…un père avait passé son temps au Japon plutôt qu'aux Etats-Unis, est-ce qu'il aurait pu sauver la vie de son fils ?

Question futile, qu'elle qu'en soit la réponse, cela ne changerait rien pour la famille de la victime…ou si peu…

C'est sur cette pensée désabusée que le père de Shinichi referma la porte de son cabinet de travail, avant de cligner les yeux devant l'aurore qui perçait à travers les vitres d'une fenêtre…

Encore une nuit blanche au compteur… Une constatation qui fût accueillie par un bâillement et un haussement d'épaule, c'était loin d'être la première, alors il pouvait s'en soucier comme d'une guigne… Hélas, c'était également loin d'être la première nuit aussi blanche que les pages qu'il avait laissé derrière lui… Un phénomène qui avait augmenté de manière inquiétante, ces derniers mois… Depuis la nuit fatidique où son vieil ami, le commissaire Megure, lui avait passé un coup de fil pour évoquer une affaire de meurtre qui n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres…

En fait, on pouvait même douter qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre en tout premier lieu, et si le disparu n'avait pas partagé son nom de famille avec un écrivain, le commissaire aurait sans doute enterré l'affaire avec un haussement d'épaule…

Un adolescent dans la force e l'âge s'était éteint brusquement sans rime ni raison…et si les médecins légiste qui s'étaient penché sur le cadavre avaient été incapable d'attribuer une cause à son décès, ils n'avaient pas non plus trouvé la moindre molécule d'une substance nocive dans les cellules du décédé…

A croire que l'auteur de cette histoire avait supprimé un de ses personnage en laissant un blanc dans la partie du texte destiné à fournir une explication au lecteur, remettant à plus tard la tâche de rétablir la cohérence de son roman, avant de l'oublier pour passer à autre chose, au plus grand désarroi des personnages qu'il avait épargné…

Dans les premières semaines qui avaient suivi la triste cérémonie qui l'avait ramené au Japon avec son épouse, Yusaku avait accordé le bénéfice du doute à l'auteur qui se dissimulait derrière la mort de son fils, mais après des nuits blanches consacré à la réflexion et des journées de recherches acharnées sur le terrain, il en était venu à la conclusion que son collègue n'était définitivement pas un adepte du _fair play who dunnit_… s'il s'agissait seulement d'un écrivain de roman policier…

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas d'assassin à traquer après tout… Peut-être que ce mystère n'était pas à la portée d'un policier ou d'un écrivain de roman policier, qui devaient s'effacer derrière les médecins, avec le maigre espoir que la science rattraperait son retard de leur vivant…

La vengeance comme la justice lui ayant tourné le dos, l'écrivain s'était réfugié dans l'univers qu'il connaissait le mieux, celui où il demeurait la divinité omnisciente et omnipotente plutôt qu'un père forcé de faire le deuil de son fils unique…

S'il avait pu faire ce pacte avec le diable, l'écrivain aurait volontiers renoncé pour de bon à son inspiration en échange de la vie de son fils… mais malheureusement, que ce soit le ciel ou l'enfer, personne n'écouta ses prières, et l'inspiration fût justement tout ce qui lui resta pour compenser l'absence d'un enfant…

Quoique, en un sens… il avait bien fait ce pacte… puisqu'il était incapable de rédiger la moindre ligne si on ne pouvait pas l'insérer dans une histoire qui n'aurait pas Shinichi Kudo comme héros à mettre en scène…

Des réflexions qui guidèrent les pas de l'écrivain, pour changer de ses mains, le poussant à se rapprocher d'une chambre vide…

Il n'était pas le seul qui avait succombé à la tentation de s'y réfugier… Son épouse en avait déjà franchi le seuil, pour se placer au chevet du lit de son fils disparu…

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et Yusaku n'avait jamais eu le cœur de lui adresser des reproches qui lui auraient paru bien hypocrites… En revanche, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son épouse penchée sur ce lit, à faire mine de caresser les cheveux d'un enfant qui n'y dormait plus…

Un début de panique commença à gagner Yusaku… A défaut d'avoir la capacité de pouvoir donner une forme concrète au monde imaginaire où son fils aurait encore sa place, Yukiko avait-elle décidé de s'y emmurer pour de bon, quitte à passer pour une folle aux yeux du reste de la planète, sans que son mari puisse les contredire ?

Non, il fallait se calmer avant d'envisager le pire, il était écrivain, elle était actrice, la déformation professionnelle avait imprimé une marque différente sur leur manière de vivre un deuil, voilà tout… Jouer un rôle sans spectateur pour admirer la performance, ce n'était guère plus malsain que d'écrire des romans qui n'étaient pas destiné à être lu, après tout…

Loin d'avoir émoussé les talents de son épouse, le deuil l'avait apparemment placé au sommet de son art. L'espace d'un instant, Yusaku lui-même eut l'impression qu'il y avait réellement un enfant sous cette couette… Un instant qui se prolongea…sans donner le signe de s'effacer dans le passé au bout de plusieurs minutes…

Après avoir éprouvé des doutes sur sa propre santé mentale, et soupçonné la folie de son épouse d'avoir été contagieuse, l'héritier de Conan Doyle se décida à écarter l'impossible pour se concentrer sur ce qui restait aussi improbable cela puisse être…

Un enfant avait pris la place de celui qu'on leur avait dérobé…

Yusaku rejoignait Yukiko au chevet de leur invité surprise…leur invitée d'ailleurs… A défaut de lui restituer son fils, l'auteur de cette histoire lui avait substitué une fillette de sept ans… et son personnage principal ne savait pas quel sens il fallait donner à ce coup de théâtre…

Il se tourna tournant vers l'actrice, qui n'avait pas cessé de promener gentiment ses doigts dans une chevelure auburn, donnant l'impression de veiller sur le sommeil de sa propre fille après qu'elle se soit éveillé d'un cauchemar, appelant ses parents au secours…

La manière dont l'amour maternelle étirait les lèvres de son épouse, pour leur donner un pli qui n'était ni moqueur ni même malicieux poussa l'écrivain à conserver le silence, de peur de lui poser la question de trop qui mettrait fin à ce rêve qu'elle faisait alors qu'elle demeurait éveillée…

Un rêve que Yusaku partagea avec elle jusqu'au moment où il se décida à prendre fin, quand un petit corps chétif commença à se mouvoir, et qu'une fillette releva les paupières pour faire face à ceux qui s 'étaient substitués à ses parents en leur absence…

Vision qui la poussa à écarquiller les yeux dans une expression où la stupeur se mêlait à la terreur… Une terreur qui la poussa à reculer pour se mettre hors de portée de la main d'une actrice, distance qui s'avérait encore trop courte au goût de la fillette puisqu'elle tenta de s'extirper de la couette pour s'enfuir hors de la chambre… Une tentative d'évasion qui se heurta à un obstacle de taille, la tornade rousse qui avait décollé de sa chaise pour sauter sur le lit, et refermer ses bras autour de son occupante, transformant sa couette en camisole de force tandis qu'une mère de famille frottait sa joue contre une chevelure auburn.

« Non, non, non, ma petite demoiselle… On ne va pas s'enfuir comme ça après avoir volé le lit de mon fils… »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre accusation ou le moindre reproche pour flotter sur la mer de tendresse qui s'était écoulé des lèvres d'une actrice, mais les mots qui se glissèrent dans l'oreille de la fillette semblèrent pourtant faire monter son angoisse d'un cran…

De fait, et si on en jugeait au tremblement qui agitait le corps que Yukiko maintenait contre le sien, l'actrice donnait l'impression d'avoir capturé une criminelle, pour la soumettre au plus cruel des châtiments…. Ce qui offrait un contraste frappant avec l'espièglerie qui brillait dans les yeux de la mère de famille tandis qu'elle arborait un sourire attendri.

Au bout de quelques minutes dans la plus douce des prisons, la petite voleuse se décida néanmoins à sortir de son mutisme…

« Je…suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas…je n'avais pas le choix…je…je…suis désolé…désolé…désolé… »

Ce murmure comme les larmes qui l'accompagnaient dissipa la joie naïve et possessive de l'actrice, qui se tourna vers un écrivain pour l'interroger d'un regard aussi désorienté que le sien tandis qu'il contemplait ce spectacle.

Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que la fillette réclamait l'absolution pour l'assassinat d'un détective lycéen en lieu et place d'excuses pour avoir emprunté son lit à ses parents endeuillés…

Une pensée stupide mais qui était adaptée à la réaction disproportionné de la petite prisonnière que Yukiko essayait vainement de consoler, en relâchant légèrement son étreinte pour lui caresser les cheveux et lui murmurer qu'elle était déjà toute pardonnée pour son crime…

Tandis que l'aurore baignait la scène de ses rayons, l'écrivain se demanda si Yukiko n'avait pas trouvé une spectatrice devant laquelle elle pourrait jouer le rôle qui lui tenait tant à cœur et qui s'était achevé bien trop tôt… Celui de mère…

De son côté, et avec le recul, il se rendrait compte qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'une nouvelle lectrice…qui le convaincrait que certains romans pouvait intéresser d'autres personnes que les parents de son personnage principal…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

In the dead of night she came to him

With darkness in her eyes

Wearing a mourning gown

Sweet words as her disguise

He took her in without a word

For he saw his grave mistake

And vowed them both to silence

Deep beneath the lake

La douceur se mêla à l'amertume dans les yeux de l'écrivain tandis qu'il contemplait la silhouette recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le canapé de son cabinet de travail.

Dix ans plus tôt, c'était un petit garçon qu'il retrouvait assoupi sur ce canapé, les dernières pages du manuscrit de son père éparpillées à ses pieds. Ces pages qu'il avait lu dans le dos de son auteur dès que ce dernier avait eu le dos tourné, n'ayant pas eu la patience d'attendre leur publication ou même qu'elle soit intégré à un ouvrage achevée qui n'attendait plus qu'à être posté à un éditeur.

Après avoir ramassé les feuilles de papier que la petite voleuse avait consciencieusement assemblé en une pile compacte aux pieds du meuble, contrairement à son prédécesseur qui les laissait en vrac, Yusaku caressa sa propre écriture d'un soupir.

Ce n'était même pas un roman, tout juste une ébauche…On aurait pu parler d'esquisses si Yusaku avait manié le pinceau plutôt que la plume… Des fragments d'une histoire qui n'était pas destinée à être lu mais qu'il avait couchés sur le papier malgré tout, dans le vain espoir de se la sortir de la tête une fois pour toute…

Déposant la liasse sur le bureau, aujourd'hui comme hier, il n'avait pas le cœur de la faire basculer dans sa corbeille à papier, Yusaku s'empara du long manteau noir qui recouvrait le dossier de sa chaise, pour l'étendre sur la fillette qui demeurait endormie sur le canapé, s'efforçant de ne pas troubler son sommeil dans l'opération.

Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec elle sur ce sujet à l'avenir… Si elle comptait rester sous ce toit, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à respecter l'intimité de ceux qui conservaient les droits du premier occupant.

Rester sous ce toit… En avait-elle vraiment envie ? En avaient-ils vraiment envie ? En avait-_il_ vraiment envie ?

La longue conversation qui s'était déroulé entre le couple et leur voisin, loin d'éclaircir les choses, les avaient rendu d'autant plus confuse…

Ayant été séparé d'un fils, Yusaku ne s'était pas senti d'humeur à confisquer une fillette à une famille éplorée, quand bien même on pouvait émettre des doutes sur leur légitimité en tant que parents vu la manière dont leur progéniture s'était glissé hors du domicile familial…

Mais restituer la petite intruse à sa famille légitime n'était plus une option, si l'on se fiait aux rares informations qu'elle avait consenti à leur révéler concernant son passé…

Certes, on était en droit de prendre la version des faits d'une fugueuse avec un léger grain de sel, mais c'était plus difficile d'en faire de même avec la tristesse qui avait miroité dans les yeux de la narratrice, quand elle les avait baissés, en murmurant que le seul lieu où les réunions de famille pouvaient lui être possibles demeurerait le cimetière…

Aux yeux d'un écrivain, cette révélation avait épaissi le mystère concernant le sort à réserver à cette fillette, mais en ce qui concernait une mère de famille, cette pièce du puzzle s'emboitait parfaitement avec le trou qui s'était creusé dans le foyer des Kudo depuis une certaine nuit…

Est-ce que ce n'était pas évident après tout ? Des parents qui avaient perdu leur fils, une fillette qui avait perdu les siens, quel était le dénouement idéal qui résoudrait les problèmes de tous les protagonistes de l'histoire en même temps ?

L'écrivain demeurait sceptique, mais face à la lueur d'espoir qu'il avait entraperçu sur le visage de son épouse, il avait préféré garder le silence…. Il n'était pas le seul parent à se sentir coupable d'avoir laissé son fils derrière lui, pour ne revenir que le jour de son enterrement, il le savait…

Pouvait-il avoir le cœur de faire avorter ce qui apparaissait à sa femme comme une seconde chance ?

S'il semblait plutôt sympathique vis-à-vis du projet de Yukiko, le professeur Agasa recommanda néanmoins de laisser la question en suspens quelques jours, le temps que chacun puisse se former son opinion à tête reposée, y compris une orpheline qui semblait aussi égarée qu'un écrivain face à la proposition d'une actrice d'ajouter un nom à leur arbre généalogique…

Deux nuits s'étaient déjà écoulées sans avoir porté leurs conseils, en tout cas aux oreilles d'un écrivain et de la plus récente candidate à sa succession…

Yukiko, de son côté, semblait plus convaincue que jamais de la justesse de son opinion, prenant un malin plaisir à jouer les mères poule maintenant qu'elle avait de nouveau une victime à étouffer…

Contrairement à Shinichi qui accueillait les démonstrations d'affection de sa mère avec un mélange de complaisance et de frustration, la petite inconnue les accueillait avec une expression plus appropriée à une pénitente recevant son châtiment qu'à une fillette goutant de nouveau aux joies d'être dorlotée par une mère après un long sevrage…

Peut-être que cela expliquait sa présence dans ce cabinet ? Elle avait trouvé un refuge temporaire qui la mettait à l'abri de l'exubérance de Yukiko, et avait passé le temps avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main…

Extirpant un paquet de cigarette de son tiroir, Yusaku l'entrouvrit légèrement avant de se raviser en tournant les yeux en direction d'un canapé… Croisant ainsi le regard énigmatique de cette fillette qui s'était relevé entretemps pour se rapprocher de son siège, toujours emmitouflée dans ce long manteau noir qu'elle promenait sur le sol telle la traine d'une mariée qui se retrouvait endeuillée avant d'avoir atteint l'autel, et avait donné la teinte appropriée à ses vêtements…

L'écrivain comme la fillette se murèrent dans le silence de longues minutes, avant que Yusaku ne se décide à faire tournoyer son siège pour présenter son dos à l'orpheline, après lui avoir adressé un sourire d'excuse…

Contrairement à une actrice, il ne se sentait pas encore la force d'endosser le rôle de parent pour la seconde fois, particulièrement si cela le détournait du fils qui continuait de l'attendre de l'autre côté de l'écran… Un fantôme qu'il n'était toujours pas certain de vouloir exorciser, quitte à faire de ses romans un mausolée, au plus grand déplaisir de ses éditeurs qui percevraient ça comme un énième caprice d'un écrivain qu'il fallait déjà harceler pour la moindre page supplémentaires, avant que le deuil ne lui fournisse une meilleure excuse que celles qu'il utilisait en temps normal…

Une main enfantine agrippa timidement la main de l'écrivain, l'extirpant de ses réflexions morbides en plus de le pousser à se tourner vers une fillette, qui avait trouvé le courage de lever les yeux dans sa direction, sans dissiper pour autant la culpabilité qui les obscurcissaient…

« Est-ce que...qu'il y aura…une suite ? »

En temps normal, c'était le genre de réaction que Yusaku espérait susciter chez ceux qui parcouraient ses lignes, mais cette fois…

« Non…il ne peut plus y avoir de suite… J'ai tué le personnage principal… »

La fillette inclina la tête pour jeter un regard en coin sur le sol de la pièce…sans pour autant relâcher la manche de l'écrivain.

« Et vous ne pourriez pas le ressusciter ? Conan Doyle pensait aussi en avoir fini avec Sherlock Holmes… »

Si Yusaku secoua légèrement le bras, poussant une fillette à relâcher la pression exercée par ses doigts, ce fût pour mieux ébouriffer une chevelure auburn tout en inclinant gentiment la tête de sa propriétaire en arrière, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse le regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai…il l'a fait, parce qu'une mère de famille l'avait supplié, sa mère…et celle de mon Sherlock Holmes pourrait bien réussir à me convaincre mais…ce n'est pas son propre fils que Conan Doyle a abandonné au fond des chutes de Reisenbach… Contrairement à moi…Il vaut mieux laisser les morts reposer en paix…Et le père ne doit pas tricher en laissant l'écrivain lui construire un monde où il n'a plus la mort de son fils à porter sur ses épaules… Tu comprends ? »

Visiblement non. Même si elle hésitait à le lui dire… Elle parvint néanmoins à mouvoir ses lèvres, pour laisser s'échapper une remarque qui aurait été sans doute inaudible si elle n'avait pas été juste à côté de son interlocuteur.

« J'ai lu un écrivain…un jour…qui disait que la plus belle sépulture que l'on puisse offrir aux morts, c'est la mémoire des vivants…»

Touché par l'observation, Yusaku dépouilla son sourire moqueur d'une partie de sa tristesse.

« André Malraux… et je ne vais pas contredire mon confrère, mais… »

Elle secoua la tête sans lui laisser le temps de formuler son objection.

« Vous n'avez pas tué votre fils…mais vous pouvez le ramener à la vie, vous… Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance… Je ne l'ai pas eue, moi…Je n'ai même pas eue la chance de le connaître…et j'aurais aimé…que ça change… »

Yusaku se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné… Avait-il suffisamment de talent pour pousser une fillette à partager son deuil alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre contact avec le disparu que ses écrits ? Ou fallait-il voir ça comme une tentative de s'intégrer à sa nouvelle famille ? Ou même la culpabilité d'y avoir une place parce qu'un autre y avait perdu la sienne ?

Dans tous les cas, la tristesse de sa petite lectrice paraissait si sincère qu'il aurait presque hésité à la prendre au mot…

« Je…ne sais pas… Si ce que j'écris t'intéresse tellement, tu peux toujours essayer mes autres romans…Ceux que j'écrivais avant… Bon, je ne sais pas s'ils seraient de ton âge… »

Là encore, elle secoua la tête.

« Allons… Laisse-leur le bénéfice du doute… »

« Je les ait déjà lu… Ils avaient…un certain succès dans l'entreprise…où travaillaient mes parents… Oh, ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient mauvais…Plutôt le contraire… Ils paraissaient trop réel pour beaucoup de monde…en tout cas pour moi…Alors…Ne le prenez pas mal mais…je n'ai pas envie de lire un roman sur le baron de la nuit et ses crimes…Je veux lire…les aventures que Shinichi Kudo aurait pu vivre…Et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir les écrire… »

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire, mais la joie aurait eue du mal à tenir en équilibre sur le pli moqueur de ses lèvres…

Après avoir emmagasiné suffisamment d'air dans ses poumons, Yusaku le relâcha dans un soupir avant de restituer son sourire à son interlocutrice…à défaut d'une réponse à sa requête.

« Vous…n'en avez pas envie…vous aussi ? »

Si le sourire de Yusaku s'effaça, il trouva néanmoins la force et l'honnêteté d'acquiescer à son interlocutrice.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque…et c'est justement ça, mon problème…je n'arrive pas à lui tourner le dos à ce détective là…pour écrire autre chose… »

« Mais…il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas lire autre chose…je…ne veux pas lire autre chose… »

L'écrivain ébouriffa les cheveux de la fillette pour la seconde fois.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi pour les lire…Ces histoires ne sont pas faites pour être publiées… Un écrivain n'écrit pas toujours pour être lu, tu sais… »

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous commencé à les écrire ? »

Une question-piège qui transperça le cœur d'un père de famille de part en part…

« Il est trop tard… »

Cette fois, une pointe d'affection atténua la malice qui brillait sur un visage enfantin.

« Oui, il est trop tard…parce que vous avez une lectrice, maintenant…et vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner après lui avoir donné le début de l'histoire… Ce serait rompre la promesse que vous avez passé avec elle quand elle a commencé, non ? Si elle est prête à vivre dans le monde que vous avez créé, pour se retrouver à votre merci, en échange, il faut s'engager à aller jusqu'au bout de l'histoire… »

Yusaku baissa la tête.

« Il ne faut pas te fier aux écrivains, petite…Ce sont des menteurs après tout… »

« Alors mentez-moi… Racontez-moi une histoire où Shinichi Kudo n'est pas mort, empoisonné, dans un parc d'attraction, et je suspendrais mon incrédulité pour y croire… »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent tandis que Yusaku plissait les yeux face à une lectrice qui commençait à lui apparaître sous un jour nouveau.

« Mon fils a fait souvent la une des journaux de son vivant…mais c'est tout juste s'ils lui ont laissé quelques lignes dans la rubrique nécrologique .. . Pas suffisamment pour donner les détails sur les circonstances de sa mort…et personne n'a mentionné la moindre trace de poison… »

Le sourire d'une fillette se fît plus énigmatique.

« Si vous me laissez vous aider à écrire votre histoire, peut-être que je vous glisserais la réponse à l'intérieur… ou peut-être pas…comme vous l'avez dit, il ne faut pas se fier aux écrivains… »

Faisant pivoter son siège, le créateur du baron de la nuit examina consciencieusement celle dont le visage lui apparaissait aussi indéchiffrable et tout aussi sarcastique que le masque derrière lequel se dissimulait le cambrioleur qu'il avait créé.

« Et si je demandais à ce que tu me donnes la réponse avant d 'écrire une ligne de plus ? »

« Ça ne marchera pas comme ça… La réponse sera dans l'histoire… Pour que je vous la dise, il faudra me glisser dedans… »

Yusaku haussa les sourcils.

« Ça ne te suffit pas de lire cette histoire ? Il faut en plus que tu sois aux côtés du héros ? »

Glissant les doigts dans sa chevelure auburn, une petite fille fixa un écrivain avec un regard qui lui donnait l'impression que son interlocutrice était un peu trop précoce à son goût.

« Vous êtes si naïf que ça à propos de vos lectrices ? Je suis sûre que si vous chercher un peu sur internet, vous en trouverez des centaines occupées à écrire des histoires dans votre dos… et parmi toutes ces petites fans trop indisciplinées pour attendre passivement que vous leur donniez la suite, combien se sont amusé à retirer le masque du baron de la nuit pour qu'il leur dérobe leur tout premier baiser ? »

Une observation qui arracha un sourire plus amusé qu'attristé à l'écrivain, pour changer.

« Officiellement, je ne suis au courant de rien… Eh, je n'ai pas envie de connaitre le même sort que Marion Zimmer Bradley… Mais, de toi à moi, tu ne m'apprends pas grand-chose… Ceci étant dit, en admettant que je me prenne au jeu d'une lectrice un peu plus indisciplinée que la moyenne, il faudra qu'elle me laisse mon mot à dire…et je n'ai pas envie de choisir l'élue de son cœur à la place de mon fils… Pour ce que ça me concerne, il avait déjà eu le temps de faire ce choix, et je ne compte pas y déroger… »

« Ça ne me pose aucun problème… Ce n'est pas une romance que vous m'avez fait lire, alors vous n'avez pas de promesse à remplir sur ce point précis… Je ne vous demande pas de me raconter comment votre fils a escorté la mariée jusqu'à l'autel, mais comment il a escorté la criminelle jusqu'au banc des accusés… »

L'amusement de l'écrivain monta d'un cran, tandis qu'il se laissait aller à poser son coude sur son bureau pour fournir un appui à sa tête.

« Je te préviens, j'ai un respect tout relatif pour les règles de monsieur Van Dine…Trop restrictives…je préfère me cantonner au décalogue de Knox, pour ma part… »

« C'est parfait puisque je comptais vous demander de glisser un organisation criminelle dans l'histoire…en guise de toile de fond… »

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais avant de se pencher sur ce genre de fioritures, il faudrait déjà résoudre notre principal problème, tu ne crois pas ? Notre héros est mort… Empoisonné selon toi… »

Pendant quelques instants, la fillette demeura silencieuse tandis qu'elle se s'agenouillait en tailleur sur le sol de la pièce, donnant même l'impression de vouloir dissimuler son visage dans les replis du manteau noir qu'on lui avait glissé sur les épaules, n'en laissant émerger qu'une chevelure auburn et des yeux obscurcis par un nuage de tristesse qui en avait effacé toute lueur de malice.

« Oui…et on ne peut plus changer cela, hein ? Shinichi Kudo ne peut plus revenir… Mais vous pouvez imaginer qu'il a été victime d'un poison expérimental…Le genre de poison qui ne laisserait pas la moindre trace dans le corps de ses victimes… Un poison qui n'était pas aussi efficace que l'aurait voulu sa créatrice…au point de laisser une chance infime à ses victimes de survivre à une ingestion… »

« Donc notre détective aurait bénéficié d'une chance sur un million ? Bah, dans une œuvre de fiction, c'est du contraire qu'il faudrait s'étonner… Mais s'il a survécu, pourquoi se fait-il passer pour mort ? »

Tout en parlant, l'écrivain avait mis son ordinateur sous tension, avant de contempler d'un air mélancolique le logo informatique qui avait illuminé son écran…

« C'est pour cela que j'ai mis une organisation criminelle à l'arrière-plan… Notre héros en savait trop alors ils ont essayé de le faire taire…et ils y sont parvenu…mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça, n'est-ce pas? Alors dans notre histoire, ils sont seulement persuadés d'avoir éliminé le petit grain de sable qui a été assez stupide pour se glisser entre leurs engrenages… En vérité, il a survécu, sous une fausse identité… Si ses proches connaissaient la vérité, il les mettrait en danger, voilà pourquoi il n'a pas cherché à les détromper quand ils se sont imaginé qu'il était mort… »

Yusaku laissa ses doigts pianoter sur la table en réfléchissant à la suggestion de sa lectrice.

« Shinichi Kudo aurait disparu…mais cela ne nous empêcherait plus de continuer notre histoire… Oui…on peut procéder de cette manière…il ne nous resterait plus qu'à lui trouver un pseudonyme derrière lequel le dissimuler… »

L'écrivain étouffa un léger rire sous sa moustache. N'avait-il pas déjà un pseudonyme tout prêt sous la main, que son fils n'aurait sans doute pas renié ?

« _Les aventures de Conan Edogawa, détective_… Non, plutôt _Détective Conan_… Une chance que ça ne sera jamais publié, les ayants droits de Robert Howard's me tomberaient sur le dos à bras raccourcis… Bah au pire, j'aurais trouvé une pirouette… Quitte à utiliser un nom insipide comme _Case closed_… Bon, le titre est là, tout comme notre personnage principal… C'est déjà un début… Mais j'ai tout de même l'impression de tricher… et je croyais que c'était Shinichi Kudo que tu voulais connaître, pas une mauvaise copie carbone… Qu'est ce qui resterait de mon fils si je le coupais de toutes ses anciennes relations ? Et c'est ce que tu me demandes de faire, là…»

« Où est le problème puisqu'il se dissimule sous une fausse identité ? Vous pouvez le laisser auprès de ses proches tant qu'ils ne découvrent pas le pot aux roses… »

S'emparant de sa souris, l'écrivain ouvrit un nouveau fichier en quelques clics avant de le baptiser.

« Il serait juste sous leurs yeux et personne ne soupçonnerait quoi que ce soit ? Ce ne serait pas très crédible, tu ne crois pas? Il faudrait leur donner une bonne raison de ne pas se poser trop de questions sur ce nouveau détective…qui serait apparu le jour même où Shinichi Kudo aurait tiré sa révérence… »

« Eh bien, imaginons aussi que mon poison expérimental l'ai fait rajeunir d'au moins dix ans… Qui s'imaginerait qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans se cache derrière le visage d'un gamin de sept ? Même ceux qui l'auraient croisé à cet âge mettraient leur doute de côté… Après tout, ils ne sont pas dans l'univers d'un roman… »

« Ou plutôt, ils ne sont pas supposés le savoir…Oui, notre petit détective pourrait se dissimuler derrière le quatrième mur… et de cette manière, le personnage serait taillé sur mesure pour la tranche d'âge des lecteurs que je dois viser… »

Portant les doigts à son menton pour l'agripper d'un air pensif, Yusaku laissa son imagination gambader à son gré… maintenant qu'un adolescent décédé s'effaçait derrière le visage du gamin qu'il n'était plus…

Au bout de quelques instants, la main du père de famille retira les lunettes de l'écrivain pour se frotter des yeux qui menaçaient de devenir humides… Peut-être qu'écrire cette histoire était au-dessus de ses forces, finalement…

Une pensée qu'un regard d'enfant dissipa… Non, le regard de deux enfants… Celui qui avait encore une histoire à raconter…et celle qui le suppliait silencieusement de ne pas laisser son héros mourir pour de bon…

Et alors qu'il portait ses lunettes en pleine lumière pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre grain de poussière pour en souiller les verres, contemplant les appréhensions de sa petite lectrice au travers, une idée survint…sous la forme d'une image

Shinichi… Non, Conan …appuyé contre un mur, la main dans la poche…dans cet uniforme que lui avait acheté Yukiko, des années auparavant, celui orné d'un nœud papillon … en train de regarder son père, pour lui adresser un de ses petits sourires insupportables tant ils irradiaient de confiance en soi…

_« Est-ce que c'est toi qui n'était pas à ma hauteur, finalement ? Même après m'avoir fait rajeunir de dix ans… »_

Des mots qu'il avait murmurés en chaussant les lunettes de son géniteur, pour mieux le ridiculiser alors qu'il était en position de le regarder de haut maintenant qu'il ne lui arrivait plus à la ceinture…

La mélancolie se dissipa pour laisser la place à la nostalgie, tandis qu'une irritation teinté d'amusement jaillissait de nouveau dans le cœur d'un écrivain… Le besoin de démontrer à sa progéniture qu'il était encore trop tôt pour envoyer le vieil homme au diable avec ses conseils…

« Eh… pour un peu plus de crédibilité, je crois que je vais prêter mes lunettes de rechange à cet insupportable gamin pour qu'il se cache derrière… Ironique quand on sait qu'au fond, c'est pour mieux me dissimuler derrière son visage… Bien, nous avons Conan Edogawa devant nous, une paire de lunettes, un nœud papillon, le corps d'un enfant mais le cerveau d'un adulte…maintenant, il ne me manque plus que le nom du deuxième personnage principal… »

Une fillette haussa les sourcils en dissimulant de nouveau ses lèvres derrière le col d'un long manteau noir.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas…je préférerais garder le contrôle sur ce personnage-là, et il est encore un peu trop tôt pour le faire apparaitre… »

« D'accord…mais ce personnage-là, il existe déjà en dehors des pages de mon roman, alors tu peux bien lui donner un nom tout de suite, non ? »

Elle jugeait cette demande légitime, apparemment, c'était l'inspiration qui lui manquait plus que la motivation…

« Bon, nous écrivons un roman policier, alors autant glisser un clin d'œil à un autre détective… Est-ce qu'il y en a qui te tenterais plus que les autres ? Je sais, comme le disait si bien Cordelia grey, _An Unsuitable Job for a Woman,_ mais il y a quand même eu quelques femmes pour la contredire, y compris elle-même, alors tu peux bien leur rendre hommage… »

Se décidant à sortir la tête de sa couverture improvisée, la fillette arbora une expression rêveuse légèrement teinté de mélancolie.

« Cordelia…Grey… Oui, le gris…me convient…même si ce n'est pas ma couleur préféré…j'aurais préféré le rouge…ou à la rigueur le rose… »

« Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'Haibara ? »

Après avoir fait tourner son nouveau nom de baptême sur sa langue pour en apprécier la sonorité, la petite Haibara acquiesça.

« Pour ce qui est du prénom…nous pourrions nous inspirer de Miss Marple…ou encore de V. I. Warshawski… »

« V…I ? Ai ? Peut-être que vous pourriez m'appeler Ai… »

« Ai Haibara donc… Intéressant, je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais choisi le mot amour pour ton prénom… Quelle conclusion faut-il en tirer sur le personnage ? »

Haibara contempla le sol de la pièce avec un sourire désabusé, tout en refermant ses mains autour des genoux qu'elle avait glissé hors des pans du manteau.

« Ah, mais vous avez oublié qu'il y a un autre kanji qui est tout aussi adapté pour ce prénom là… »

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à l'écrivain pour suivre le chemin de pensées de sa lectrice…

« Celui qui correspond au mot tristesse… »

Même s'il avait gardé la question pour lui, cette fois, elle continuait néanmoins de se poser… Quelle conclusion fallait-il tirer sur le personnage à partir du nom qu'il s'était choisi ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

There's an old tale wrought with the mystery of Tom

The poet and his muse

And the magic lake which gave a life

To the words the poet used

Now the muse she was his happiness

And he rhymed about her grace

And told her stories of treasures deep

Beneath the blackened waves

Yukiko était à bout, elle avait passé la demeure familiale au peigne fin, de la cave jusqu'au grenier sans négliger le jardin, et pas moyen de mettre la main sur la petite anguille qui avait filé entre ses doigts…

Pendant quelques instants, l'actrice fût même gagnée par une angoisse qui lui était familière… Celle de perdre un enfant pour de bon, faute d'avoir eu la force de le garder à ses côtés… Une terreur qui était présente dès l'origine dans le cœur de toutes les mères, mais qui avait singulièrement aiguisé ses griffes depuis que le monde s'était amusé à lui démontrer, de la plus atroce des manières, à quel point elle pouvait être fondée…

Cette petite fille qui lui apparaissait parfois comme un fantôme égaré dans le monde des vivants, avait-elle fini par retrouver sa véritable famille, endeuillant pour la seconde fois celle qui avait postulé au titre de remplaçante ?

Une sombre prophétie que Yukiko s'efforça de renvoyer à la lisière de sa conscience en secouant frénétiquement la tête et en s'administrant quelques gifles…

Avant d'envisager le pire, il fallait déjà éliminer les alternatives, et il restait une pièce de cette maison qu'elle n'avait pas encore retournée de fond en comble, à la recherche d'une petite fuyarde…

Le sanctuaire que son époux avait consacré à la rédaction de ses œuvres…Un sanctuaire qui avait commencé à prendre des allures de refuge voir même de tombeau depuis quelques mois…

Jusque-là, il n'y avait rien eu d'inquiétant à ce que son mari se replie dans son petit univers… Eh, cela n'avait pas commencé à la mort de leur fils mais avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde… Non, ce qui mettait l'épouse d'un écrivain mal à l'aise, c'était la manière dont son artiste se contentait de contempler un écran vierge de toute écriture, chaque fois qu'elle venait s'immiscer dans son cabinet de travail pour glisser un œil derrière son épaule…

De deux choses l'une, il avait enterré son inspiration en même temps que son fils, ou bien…il s'efforçait d'effacer ce que sa muse lui murmurait, dès l'instant où il entendait la porte de son bureau s'entrebâiller…

Est-ce que ce que rituel déprimant allait se renouveler, une fois de plus ? Sans doute, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance ou si peu… ce n'était pas son époux qu'elle espérait retrouver dans cette pièce, en tout cas pour l'instant…

S'efforçant d'entrebâiller une porte avec le minimum de grincement nécessaire, autant pour ne pas troubler la concentration d'un écrivain, s'il lui en restait, que pour prendre une fillette par surprise, si elle s'était effectivement refugiée ici, Yukiko fût frappé par une double surprise… Une qu'elle avait espérée et l'autre qu'elle avait cessé d'espérer…

Une certaine petite fille était bien présente dans cette pièce, emmitouflée dans le manteau noir de son propriétaire, et assise en tailleur sur une chaise qu'elle avait trainé pour la positionner devant le bureau, de manière à pouvoir déchiffrer ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran d'un ordinateur…

Mais ce qui avait poussé Yukiko à écarquiller les yeux, c'était le sourire qui resplendissait sur un visage enfantin, un sourire discret mais qui évoquait la lumière d'un soleil quand il illuminait un visage que la tristesse recouvrait de sa grisaille en temps normal, un sourire complice…qui était partagé par un écrivain… Cet écrivain que Yukiko s'imaginait parfois avoir enterré en même temps que leur fils…

« Le problème, c'est que la couverture que tu as fourni à notre détective est à double-tranchant… Personne ne soupçonnera un enfant d'être détective, c'est sûr…et c'est bien pour cela qu'en contrepartie, personne ne le prendra au sérieux… Et il ne faut pas non plus oublier qu'il essaie de faire profil bas pour sauvegarder notre secret…»

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'en feriez pas l'assistant d'un détective moins talentueux ? Au lieu de pointer directement le coupable du doigt, notre héros pourrait se dissimuler derrière le deuxième personnage, et lui suggérer la vérité avec quelques petites remarques pas si innocentes que ça, pour l'aiguiller vers la bonne voie… De cette manière, il pourrait conserver sa couverture et continuer de résoudre des mystères de temps en temps… »

Promenant l'index sur sa lèvre inférieure, Yusaku la fît remuer tout en réfléchissant.

« Hmm… Cela nous ferait un docteur Watson…tout ce qu'il y a de plus conforme à la nomenclature de Knox puisqu'il serait d'une intelligence légèrement inférieure à celle du lecteur moyen… Un docteur Watson qui jouerait les détectives et se prendrait pour le véritable Sherlock Holmes alors qu'en fait… L'idée me plait bien, oui, et je t'avouerais que j'avais pensé à quelque chose de similaire, il y a quelques temps… Et imaginer des théories stupides pour les placer dans la bouche du soi-disant détective…ça promet d'être amusant, en effet… Ahhh, je crois que je risque de me prendre un peu trop au jeu, là… Si je ne fais pas attention, le faire valoir pourrait devenir le véritable héros de notre histoire, et ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse ma lectrice, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait trouver une manière de le maintenir à sa place… »

« Dans ce cas…nous pourrions pousser les choses, un cran plus loin… Au lieu de souffler la réponse au détective, le héros jouerait les ventriloques et résoudrait l'affaire en se faisant passer pour celui qui est en réalité son assistant… Conan resterait le seul véritable détective aux yeux de la lectrice, sans pour autant se faire prendre par les autres personnages… »

« Un gamin de sept ans qui se ferait passer pour un adulte ? Je pourrais passer une heure à te faire la liste de tous les problèmes que cela pose, à commencer par sa voix… »

La fillette extirpa une main du manteau noir pour l'agiter dans un geste désinvolte.

« Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser un outil scénaristique… Je ne sais pas… Tiens, puisque vous tenez tant que ça à lui laisser ses relations avec ses proches, faites du professeur Agasa son complice… Il pourrait confectionner un gadget quelconque pour permettre à Conan à déguiser sa voix… »

« Hmmm, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à laisser mon fils entre les mains du professeur soleil… Mais après tout, je peux bien lui faire cette fleur…dans l'univers de mon roman, ses inventions n'exploseront pas…aussi fantaisistes soient-elle… Un transformateur de voix donc…Il faudrait quelque chose de discret… Peut-être un masque, le genre qu'on enfile pour éviter la contagion quand on s'est enrhumé…. Mais il faudrait que notre Conan prétende avoir une santé bien fragile puisque ça sera amené à se répéter…Hum… Pourquoi pas, mais est-ce que j'ai besoin de lui rajouter un signe distinctif de plus ? Il a déjà mes lunettes et son n… Ah ! Ce nœud-papillon… Reste à expliquer comment le détective incompétent pourrait ne pas se poser de question alors qu'il entend sa propre voix contredire ses propres théories stupides…»

Une problématique qui fût accueillie par un haussement d'épaules.

« Conan n'a qu'à l'assommer… Je ne sais pas, en lui envoyant un cendrier sur le crâne… De cette façon, il nous ficherait la paix au moment de la résolution des mystères…»

Suggestion cavalière qui arracha une quinte de toux à l'écrivain tandis qu'il essayait d'étouffer son rire, et n'y arrivait que partiellement.

« Pffft… Allons, nous avons besoin d'un détective stupide, mais à ce point ? Je veux bien qu'il ait le front épais, mais de là à ce qu'il se prenne régulièrement un cendrier dessus sans broncher plus que ça et sans se poser de questions au réveil… et tu veux me faire croire que dans toute l'assistance réunie pour la désignation du coupable, il n'y en aura pas au moins un pour s'apercevoir de la supercherie ? Un détective qui garderait les yeux fermés pendant l'exposition de ses déductions… Au point qu'on pourrait le surnommer l'endormi. ..ou plutôt l'éclopé vu les bosses qui lui gonfleront régulièrement sur le crâne…Je retranche en crédibilité ce que tu gagnes en originalité…»

L'assistante de l'écrivain croisa les bras pour arborer une moue boudeuse plus adaptée à son âge que les expressions qu'elle exhibait en temps normal.

« Vous ne pouvez pas suspendre votre incrédulité un moment ? Peu importe que ça soit réaliste ou non, tant que les affaires de meurtres sont suffisamment élaborées, le public vous laissera passer ça… Ce qui les intéresse, c'est Conan… La stupidité de l'assistance et du pseudo détective qui n'y voient toujours que du feu alors que ça leur pend au nez, juste sous les yeux, elle fera partie du charme… »

Yusaku ébouriffa gentiment une chevelure auburn sans perdre son sourire moqueur pour autant.

« Admettons… Après tout, personne ne se pose de questions sur le fait que les héros de roman policier trouvent toujours le moyen de se prendre les pieds dans un cadavre, quand ils vont faire leurs courses, ou qu'une affaire de meurtre ait systématiquement lieu dans la maison où ils vont se réfugier, parce que leur voiture est tombé en panne au milieu de nulle part à une heure tardive… Hmmm… Et c'est bien dommage…il faudrait peut-être que je rajoute un peu d'autodérision à mon roman en laissant un personnage régulier pointer l'absurdité de la situation… Megure par exemple…Hehe…Ce rôle lui irait si bien… Par égard pour notre malheureux docteur Watson, je vais tout de même remplacer le cendrier par…quelque chose de plus doux… Peut-être un pistolet à fléchettes hypodermiques… Merci professeur Soleil, je vous fais confiance pour lui trouver une forme aussi compacte que discrète… Un badge…ou une montre… Et donc notre détective incompétent sera surnommé l'endormi plutôt que l'éclopé… »

Tout en parlant, l'écrivain avait commencé à faire danser ses doigts sur son clavier, notant scrupuleusement les règles du jeu auquel il commençait à se prendre…

« Dans le rôle du détective pas si compétent qu'il se l'imagine, je verrais bien… ce bon vieux Kogoro… Pourvu qu'il ne mette jamais la main sur ce manuscrit…Eh, comme ça, je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups puisque Shinichi se dissimulerait sous le toit de sa chère Ran… Cela nous permettrait de respirer un peu… De la romance qui vire au vaudeville entre deux affaires sanglantes… Ah, je souhaiterais presque voir la tête de Shinichi…s'il…pouvait lire ça… »

Une réflexion qui lui avait échappé sur le coup, dans le feu de la créativité, et qui laissa un goût amère sur la langue du père de famille tandis qu'il la remâchait…le figeant au beau milieu de son élan, tandis qu'il regardait son écran avec une expression nostalgique si intense qu'elle commençait à déborder sur le terrain de la mélancolie…

Yukiko n'avait pas manqué de percevoir le changement, si bien qu'elle estima qu'il était grand temps d'envoyer la discrétion au diable, en écartant une porte pour de bon, de manière à pouvoir s'immiscer ouvertement dans l'univers de son mari.

« Oh, je pense que ça lui aurait plu…même s'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu du bout des lèvres… Dans la vie de tous les jours, notre pauvre martyr se sent blâmé et négligé par son entourage, mais au moment où il se dissimule derrière son masque de héros, les choses changent du tout au tout… Ceux qui le regardaient de haut, il peut rire sous cape en les écoutant faire l'éloge du mystérieux justicier, en ignorant qu'il est juste devant eux… Et la fille qu'il regarde en coin, cette fille qui ne donne pas l'impression de le voir comme autre chose qu'un ami, il peut la contempler en train de rougir quand elle évoque sa vraie-fausse identité… Oui…Une vraie fantaisie de garçon… et même de petit garçon…Ça te va si bien…Ça lui irait si bien…Surtout si tu lui rends ses sept ans…»

L'écrivain comme son assistante sursautèrent pour se retourner vers la nouvelle-venue, élargissant le pli malicieux de son sourire… Si Shinichi l'avait regardé de la même manière que cette petite fille, une mère l'aurait soupçonné de l'avoir interrompu au beau milieu d'un plaisir aussi masculin que solitaire, et n'aurait pas manqué de le taquiner jusqu'à le rendre fou… Quant à Yusaku, en d'autres circonstances, et si son assistante avait eu dix ans de plus, elle lui aurait volontiers jeté une accusation d'adultère à la figure vu la culpabilité qui se lisait sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert…

Néanmoins, le plaidoyer de son mari mourut sur ses lèvres face à l'expression qui illuminait les yeux de son épouse… Des yeux qui n'étaient pas obscurcis par l'ombre du moindre reproche, ne dardaient pas la moindre accusation, mais débordaient au contraire d'encouragements.

Si bien que le Mycroft de Beika se décida à se lever de son siège pour rendre son sourire moqueur à son Irène Adler, après avoir glissé la main dans sa chevelure rousse.

« Une fantaisie de garçon, hein ? Je ne peux pas vraiment te contredire… Mais dans ce cas, est-ce que tu pourrais me révéler le secret des fantaisies de petite fille ? Après tout, ce n'est pas…pas seulement pour un garçon que j'ai commencé à écrire… »

Yukiko s'écarta prestement pour se mettre hors de portée d'un écrivain, et refermer les bras sur une petite anguille qui lui donnait mine de vouloir s'enfuir à nouveau.

« Les fantaisies de petite filles ? Ce n'est pas si différent… Leur famille actuelle n'est pas la vraie…la vie qu'elle mène, cette vie si morne et ennuyeuse où on met des freins à leurs caprices et dans laquelle elles ne reçoivent pas l'attention qu'elles estiment mériter, ce n'est qu'un mensonge…jusqu'au beau jour où il vole enfin en éclat, et qu'on leur apprend qu'en réalité, elles sont des princesses, si ce n'est des fées, et qu'on va les emmener loin de cette maison si banale, pour leur faire mener une vie de château auprès de leur nouvelle famille, qui était en réalité l'ancienne… Une vie où elles seront enfin au centre au lieu de rester à la périphérie… Cette vie à laquelle elle rêvasse quand elles sont encore prisonnière de leurs cocons, à attendre le beau jour où il en sortira un papillon au lieu d'une chenille…»

Des paroles que l'actrice avait prononcé en tournant sur elle-même, une fillette hébété entre les bras, une fillette qui se remit de ses émotions en atterrissant sur le plus doux des oreillers tandis qu'une mère de famille la serrait contre sa poitrine.

Un spectacle qui attendrit l'écrivain, alors même qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plisser les yeux face à la réponse qu'on avait apporté à sa question.

« Ce n'est pas si différent, certes…mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça…plus sombre…moins innocent que celle des garçons en tout cas… »

Le sourire d'une mère de famille se fît plus désabusé tandis qu'elle frottait doucement son nez contre celui d'une fillette, faisant monter sa confusion d'un cran significatif.

« C'est vrai… Mais tu sais, Yusaku, ceux qui s'imaginent les petites filles comme des trésor d'innocence n'en ont jamais eu…ou n'ont jamais regardé le monde avec des yeux de petite fille… Derrière leur petit visage rose bonbon, ce sont de vrais petits coucous… Hmm… Petit coucou… Peut-être que je vais t'offrir ce surnom si tu ne te décides toujours pas à me donner un nom, ma petite demoiselle…»

Face à ces mots comme au regard qui les avait accompagnés, Haibara se dépouilla petit à petit de ses traits enfantins pour baisser des yeux dont la lueur aurait à elle toute seule justifiée le nom qu'elle s'était choisi… Un nom…aussi approprié que le surnom dont Yukiko voulait la gratifier, quand on prenait la peine d'y penser…

« Eh, ça lui irait sans doute lieux que tu ne le penses… Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'intuition féminine… »

Une suggestion qui poussa les deux femmes de la pièce à hausser les sourcils, pour exprimer sa curiosité dans le cas de l'adulte, comme symptôme de sa culpabilité pour l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Des oiseaux qui ont le plumage gris, comme notre petite Haibara…Dans la littérature japonaise, ils sont associé au deuil et à la tristesse, comme la petite Ai… »

Tout en murmurant ces observations, l'écrivain s'était rapproché de son épouse, et du précieux fardeau qu'elle maintenait dans ses bras avec autant de délicatesse que s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille.

« Et ils sont également censés symboliser le désir des disparus de revenir dans le monde des vivants, pour retourner auprès de leurs proches… Comme ma petite muse…Ai Haibara…qui a donné naissance au petit Conan Edogawa… »

Haibara ferma les yeux quand elle sentit la main d'un écrivain s'entremêler à ceux d'une actrice, tandis qu'ils glissaient leurs doigts dans une chevelure auburn.

« Ai Haibara, hein ? C'est le nom que tu as choisi pour notre fille ? »

Yusaku haussa un sourcil.

« Notre fille ? »

« Allons, allons, monsieur l'écrivain, pourquoi perdre ton temps à lui donner un nom si tu ne voulais pas l'adopter ? C'est la toute première décision que prend un parent, le nom de l'enfant qu'il a mis au monde… »

Une taquinerie qui était sans doute de bonne guerre…et l'écrivain semblait être d'accord avec l'actrice sur ce point si on en jugeait au pli de ses lèvres.

« Je me suis contenté de l'aider à choisir son propre nom, tu sais…mais je suppose que tu n'as pas tort… Après tout, si je l'ai fait, c'est bien parce que le petit coucou voulait bien de moi comme créateur, non ? »

Si Haibara hocha la tête, ce fût autant pour acquiescer que pour se mettre à l'abri du regard d'un écrivain… murmurant des paroles qui ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd…

« Oui…c'est…un surnom…approprié… »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

'Till in the stillness of one dawn

Still in its mystic crown

The muse she went down to the lake

And in the waves she drowned

Si un soupir échappa à Yusaku, il se glissa dans la pièce en entrouvrant un sourire… En temps normal, c'était le silence qui régnait dans ce cabinet de travail…ou à la rigueur une musique appropriée au chapitre que l'écrivain avait encore devant lui plutôt que derrière lui…

Mais les choses avaient changé maintenant que la muse de l'écrivain s'était faufilée en dehors de sa tête, pour sautiller sur le sol de la pièce en empruntant l'apparence d'un personnage d'un roman qui n'était pas destiné à la publication… Ce personnage qui s'obstinait à rester dans l'ombre, alors même que Conan Edogawa n'avait plus besoin de piocher dans la vie de Shinichi Kudo, pour étoffer son curriculum vitae de détective avec des énigmes résolus de main de maitre… Elle avait tout juste consenti à manifester son existence en laissant deux autres personnages la mentionner, à l'abri des oreilles du héros… Une sœur et son assassin…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un personnage du roman échappait au contrôle de l'auteur, mais lorsque cela arrivait, il préférait retailler toute l'histoire pour en occuper le centre, pas la périphérie…

Décidément, Yusaku ne savait pas quoi penser de la petite Haibara, qu'elle se promène hors-champs dans les pages de son roman, ou qu'elle laisse ses jambes osciller au-dessus du sol, en se dandinant sur une chaise disproportionnée à sa taille, à côté de son bureau…

Si on en jugeait à la manière dont elle inclinait la tête, sans donner l'impression de vouloir la relever, le secret qu'elle dissimulait à son auteur devait être un fardeau bien pesant… à moins qu'il ne faille blâmer le dernier chapitre de ce roman, celui qui s'était terminé par un demi-échec pour son héros… Il avait résolu l'affaire et démasqué la criminelle…mais n'avait pas été assez rapide pour la sauver de ses assassins, qui s'étaient éclipsé dans l'ombre pour demeurer en toile de fond, à jouer les épées de Damoclès suspendus au-dessus de la tête d'un détective, prêts à le transpercer s'il faisait mine de révéler son secret à une amie d'enfance…

Yusaku n'avait toujours pas de nom à glisser sur ces deux hommes à l'âme aussi noir que leurs vêtements… Comment avait-il rejoint cette mystérieuse organisation ? Quels étaient les motivations qui les poussaient à jouer les exécuteurs des basses œuvres pour un syndicat du crime ? Quel était l'étendu du syndicat du crime en question ? Une dizaines de malfrat ? Une dynastie mafieuse ? Tout un cartel ? Une société secrète tentaculaire plus adaptée à un thriller qu'à un simple roman policier ?

Il n'en savait rien…et pour une bonne raison, ce n'était pas son imagination qui leur avait donné le jour mais celle d'une fillette, qui s'était amusé à esquiver ses questions à coup de réponses évasives et de promesses de révélations qui n'engageaient que ceux qui étaient assez naïfs pour y croire…

Un juste retour des choses pour tous les lecteurs qu'il continuait de torturer en leur distillant le mystérieux passé du baron de la nuit au compte-goutte… Il fallait être beau joueur quand les tables tournaient et que les lectrices passaient dans le camp des auteurs…

En revanche, la baronne de la nuit n'était pas entravée par ce genre de code d'honneur…

« Je maintiens que vous devriez réécrire ce chapitre ! Ça se termine comme ça ? On nous révèle que la criminelle était une victime manipulée par ceux qui détenaient sa sœur en otage… Elle se fait tirer dessus, agonise sous les yeux du héros qui est arrivé trop tard, sans avoir le temps de lui révéler grand-chose, et les assassins s'en tirent blanc comme neige… si on peut dire… Fin de l'affaire, pour la semaine prochaine, nous aurons le droit à autre chose, qui n'a rien à voir ?! C'est une honte ! Du vol ! Si j'avais payé pour lire ça, j'exigerais qu'on me rembourse ! »

Yukiko croisa les bras en reniflant, sans oublier de frapper le sol du pied pour mieux marquer son mécontentement.

« Quitte à me faire l'avocat du diable…ou plutôt d'une diablesse… »

Une remarque qui poussa la diablesse en question à promettre l'enfer à son époux par son seul regard, sans que cela suscite autre chose qu'un sourire railleur du côté de son âme damnée.

« …elle marque un point… Oh, je n'ai rien contre les affaires tragique, tu as pu t'en rendre compte quand j'ai mis en scène cette affaire de suicide camouflée en meurtre…»

La métisse continua de fixer ses propres chaussures en train de se balancer, mais présenta néanmoins un magnifique sourire sarcastique à l'actrice qui la regardait de profil.

« Oui, j'ai bien aimé…surtout le moment où vous vous êtes décidés à suivre mes conseils en envoyant un cendrier sur le crâne d'un détective… J'aurais préféré que la narration soit moins sarcastique pendant cette scène, néanmoins… Le narrateur est supposé garder sa neutralité entre les deux auteurs qui collaborent à la même histoire…pas digresser pendant une page entière pour donner des conseils au plus jeune pour améliorer son écriture… »

Yusaku préféra ne pas relever, aussi forte que soit la tentation de remuer le couteau dans la plaie d'un égo blessé. Si c'était un piège pour détourner la conversation en espérant que l'eau passerait sous les ponts, il était un peu trop gros pour qu'un écrivain chevronné y tombe à pieds joints…

« Mais lorsque je me suis mis en tête de tuer un personnage qui ne méritait pas ce triste sort, je n'ai pas poussé le vice jusqu'à laisser son assassin continuer de vaquer tranquillement à ses petites affaires au nez et à la barbe du détective… »

« Il y a une quantité phénoménale d'assassins qui échappent à la justice tous les jours… c'est curieux que vous me reprochiez d'être trop réaliste après m'avoir accordé le poison qui fasse rajeunir le héros de dix ans, et les vétérans de la police trop stupides pour voir que Kogoro Mouri est une marionnette dont on tire les ficelles à moins de deux mètres de leur yeux… »

Une fois encore, Yusaku esquiva le faux-fuyant.

« Tsstsstssss… Ce n'est pas un problème de réalisme, tu aurais du t'en rendre compte à la réaction de notre lectrice… Dans une œuvre de fiction, tu dois appliquer les lois du karma d'une manière impitoyable… Si les meurtriers ne finissent pas sous les verrous, ou victime de leurs propres vices, par exemple s'ils sont trop fiers pour accepter la main que le héros leur tend quand ils sont suspendu dans le vide du bout des doigts, alors l'univers lui-même doit leur appliquer leur châtiment, quitte à ce qu'une flaque d'huile venu d'on ne sait où fasse déraper leur voitures au moment où ils sont sur le point de fuir la justice… Glisses un trou dans les mailles de ton filet, et les lecteurs se faufileront dedans en même temps que ton criminel… Tu leur as promis une histoire ou la justice triompherait sur l'injustice, pas l'inverse… De toutes manière, avec le héros que tu t'es choisi, tu n'as pas vraiment d'autres option à ta disposition, il n'aurait…n'acceptera jamais ce genre de dénouement, et l'auteur est de son côté… »

Elle se décida à relever la tête, laissant entrevoir à son interlocuteur toute la misère du monde, en lieu et place de la frustration vis-à-vis d'une critique qui vous restait en travers de la gorge, alors même qu'on la savait justifiée…

Néanmoins, elle semblait avoir la force de rire, ou tout du moins sourire, de sa propre misère au lieu d'en pleurer… même il ne fallait vraiment pas grand-chose pour que la situation s'inverse…

« Le karma… Oui, je suppose que…ma lectrice ne serait pas satisfaite si je laissais les criminels échapper à la justice, même si c'est pour se reconstruire leur petite vie sur des bases plus saines… Enfin quitte à gâcher mes futurs coups de théâtre, dans le chapitre qui vous pose tant de problème, la criminelle a déjà…reçue son châtiment… Un châtiment bien trop cruel pour elle, si vous voulez son avis… même s'il ne sera sans doute jamais suffisant pour ses victimes et leurs familles… Il faut juste…lire entre les lignes…mais un jour, quand je me déciderais à vous révéler le dessous des cartes…vous comprendrez… à défaut d'approuver… »

Yusaku et Yukiko échangèrent un regard embarrassé… Ce n'était pas la première fois que la petite Haibara réagissait de manière disproportionnée à un reproche de ses nouveaux parents, même enrobé de toute la tendresse du monde…et à chaque fois, ils ignoraient si interroger leur victime sur la nature de son problème pourrait le résoudre au lieu de l'aggraver…

« J'ai l'impression que ta criminelle n'est pas la seule à trouver ce châtiment trop cruel à son goût…alors, nous pouvons peut-être écouter Yukiko et réécrire ce chapitre…ou tout du moins le final… »

Haibara secoua la tête en comprimant ses paupières, s'efforçant de faire barrage aux larmes qui menaçaient de déborder tout en conservant son sourire.

« Non…Nous ne pouvons pas… »

Sans se dépouiller de son expression conciliante, Yusaku plissa néanmoins les yeux tandis qu'il commençait à sentir chez la fillette les signes d'une douleur qu'il avait eu l'occasion de contempler dans son propre miroir, ou le regard de son épouse, les premiers jours qui avaient suivi un certain coup de téléphone.

« Allons, nous avons bien sorti Shinichi Kudo du tombeau… »

« Non…nous ne pouvions pas le ressusciter…je ne pouvais pas…alors j'ai donné naissance au petit Conan Edogawa pour le remplacer…et il ne pouvait pas sauver…une sœur… »

Le poids qui pesait sur les épaules d'une fillette ne se contenta pas de lui faire ployer la tête, dissimulant ses yeux sous des mèches de cheveux auburn, il la fit glisser de sa chaise.

Après avoir sautillé sur le sol en s'appuyant sur les rebords de la chaise des deux mains, Haibara commença à se précipiter hors de la pièce en murmurant des excuses inaudibles…mais aujourd'hui comme hier, un obstacle s'interposa dans sa course, qui s'acheva dans les jupes d'une actrice, qui referma les bras sur sa prisonnière pour lui ôter la tentation de s'écarter…

Précaution qui s'avéra justifiée au vu des efforts qu'une orpheline déploya pour se mettre hors de portée d'une mère de famille…

« Laissez-moi…tranquille…vous ne pouvez pas…vous ne pouvez pas…comprendre… »

Un murmure qui étira un sourire attristé sur le visage de Yukiko.

« Tous les enfants te disent ça…et ça n'a jamais convaincu le moindre parent, tu sais ? Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… »

« Et ça…ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée…qu'une fois de temps en temps…ils avaient raison ?! »

En guise de réponse, Yukiko s'agenouilla pour mieux enlacer la petite récalcitrante.

« Peut-être que je ne peux pas comprendre…ce que ressent une fillette séparée de sa sœur…mais toi, est-ce que tu peux comprendre une mère séparée de son fils ? Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que cette fois, elle ne laissera plus un de ses enfants se débrouiller tout seul face à ses propres problèmes ? Comprendre que cette fois, on ne peut plus la convaincre que le laisser tout seul dans son coin, juste pour…un moment… c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui…ou même pour elle… »

N'ayant ni le cœur de répliquer, ni la force de s'extirper de l'étreinte d'une mère, ni même celle de retenir ses larmes, Haibara s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon pour dissimuler ses sanglots sous une longue chevelure rousse…

Yusaku pour sa part demeura sur son siège, muet, ne sachant que faire, que dire, ou même que penser des larmes de cette fillette…et de ce qui commençait à s'y refléter, même sous une forme floue…

La seule chose dont il pouvait être à peu près certain pour le moment, c'est qu'il n'était définitivement pas le seul à essayer d'exorciser ses démons en les enfermant entre deux pages d'un livre… Il n'y avait qu'une seule différence entre eux, s'il n'avait pas la force d'enterrer son fils pour de bon, sa collaboratrice, de son côté, n'avait pas celle de sortir une sœur de son tombeau… mais par-delà la divergence apparente, c'était la même culpabilité qui les rongeait… Celle de se sentir responsable pour la mort d'un membre de sa famille…

Enfin, le poison qui détruisait l'âme de la petite Haibara petit à petit et qu'elle essayait vainement de purger en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il semblait plus virulent que celui qui avait corrompu les romans d'un écrivain…

Après tout, Yusaku ne portait le deuil que d'une seule famille sur ses épaules, mais celle qui n'était pas tout à fait sa fille semblait s'être mise en tête d'avoir alourdi son fardeau en prenant la mort d'un détective sur ses épaules en plus de celle d'une sœur, aussi irrationnel et injustifié que cela puisse paraître à ses parents…

Une maladie contagieuse apparement… Aussi absurde que ça puisse être, Yusaku Kudo commençait à se sentir coupable qu'un détective fictif se soit avéré incapable de sauver la victime d'un meurtre bien réel…

Et si… Et s'il était resté auprès de son fils…lui épargnant ainsi son triste sort…et que ce dernier avait été en mesure de résoudre une certaine affaire de meurtre…est-ce qu'une fillette aurait eu à se glisser dans le domicile d'un romancier ?

Yusaku soupira… Cette maudite question qui s'obstinait toujours à vous hanter sans qu'on puisse lui trouver une réponse satisfaisante…

Et ce maudit écrivain qui se dissimulait derrière les lunettes d'un père… La scène qu'il contemplait de l'autre côté de ses verres lui en inspirait une autre…

Et si… Et s'il remplaçait Yukiko par le petit Conan…le jour où la petite Haibara se déciderait enfin à croiser sa route ?

S'il succombait à la tentation, il faudrait au moins avoir la décence de ne pas laisser son fils consoler rétroactivement une orpheline, en lieu et place d'un père qui s'était contenté de la regarder pleurer silencieusement…

De toute façon… même si Conan Edogawa était son fils, dans tous les sens du terme…d'une certaine manière…c'était aussi Yusaku et personne d'autre qui se dissimulait derrière les lunettes d'un détective en culotte courtes…

Il n'y avait peut-être qu'une seule vérité, comme se plaisait à le rappeler son héros, mais elle avait un endroit et un envers…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Now if its real or just a dream

One mystery remains

For it is said on moonless nights

They may still haunt this place

Yusaku tournait le dos à la porte de son cabinet de travail lorsqu'il l'entendit s'entrebâiller… Relâchant un soupir imprégné de nicotine, l'écrivain écrasa un mégot sur le rebord de sa fenêtre avant de se retourner pour aller le jeter au fond de sa corbeille à papier…

Opération qu'il interrompit à mi-parcours lorsque ses yeux effleurèrent l'apparition qui demeurait à moitié dissimulée derrière une porte entrouverte…

Il aurait pu garder le silence sur cette robe plus appropriée à une poupée de porcelaine qu'à une petite fille… Après tout, elle restait relativement sobre, malgré la manière dont ses manches se déployaient pour former un cône de tissus qui dissimulait les mains de sa propriétaire. Et avec un minimum d'efforts, on pouvait cesser de se focaliser sur ce nœud papillon bleu et les deux lanières de tissus assortis qui en jaillissaient pour s'arrêter juste avant d'avoir atteint la moitié du parcours qui aboutissait à la ceinture d'une fillette…

En revanche, c'était plus difficile de garder son sérieux face à la longue queue féline qui jaillissait à l'arrière de la robe, se redressant à son extrémité pour mieux arborer un deuxième nœud papillon qui y maintenait une clochette bombé… Le genre d'accessoire qu'on accrochait au cou des chats pour signaler la présence d'un prédateur aux oiseaux… La clochette en question avait une petite sœur, fixée à une chevelure auburn par une épingle à cheveux…

Au crédit de Yusaku, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait réussi à garder son éclat de rire emprisonné dans ses poumons… Des efforts méritoires dont le résultat était atténué par la main qu'il avait levé pour dissimuler ses lèvres, et le gargouillement à la limite de l'inaudible qui faisait vibrer l'atmosphère de la pièce…

« …Yukiko ? »

Haibara acquiesça, faisant résonner un tintement qui acheva de lui faire plisser les yeux au point de se donner des rides avant l'âge.

« …je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine de chercher les mobiles derrière certains crimes…mais…pourquoi ? »

La fillette essaya de croiser les bras avant d'y renoncer en soupirant face à la configuration des manches dans lesquelles on les avait emprisonnés…

« Si j'ai bien compris… elle trouve que je ressemble un peu trop à un chat… Impossible de s'en emparer pour le prendre sur ses genoux quand il n'est pas d'humeur…et toujours à disparaître Dieu sait où pour ne revenir qu'à l'heure des repas… Pour ma part, je soupçonne qu'elle aime simplement faire perdre la tête aux enfants qu'elle couve… »

Yusaku tapota la tête de la petite métisse blasée avec un sourire qui s'efforçait d'être compatissant.

« Si ça peut te consoler… »

« _Rien_ ne peut me consoler... Et si les services de protection de l'enfance viennent sonner à la porte de votre domicile dans les prochains jours, vous saurez _qui_ blâmer… Oh, et si vous vous mettez en tête de jeter un coup d'œil sous cette robe, sous prétexte de comprendre comment…un certain accessoire est fixé, je vais vous concocter un meurtre en chambre close que je n'aurais même pas besoin de rédiger pour que vous puissiez vous imaginer la scène… Personne ne me soupçonnerait, et ceux qui le feraient me donneraient des circonstances atténuantes…»

Préférant ne pas relever, l'écrivain toussota en essayant d'exhiber un air sérieux…avec un succès tout relatif.

« Que dirais-tu si tu avais passé presque deux décennies à ses côtés… mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais… Si ça peut te consoler… »

« _Si._ »

Une remarque laconique, dans tous les sens du terme, Yusaku s'obstina néanmoins à poursuivre.

« Comme j'essayais de te le dire, si ça peut te c… »

« Faites attention à ce que vous allez glisser derrière ce petit mot pivot, _si_, parce que _si _c'est un synonyme du mot _adorable_, ou pire, le mot lui-même… je vais me faire un plaisir de vous rappeler que les enfants, si adorabbleees soient-ils, adorent les contes de fées…et que ces adorableees histoires étaient bien sanglantes avant qu'on ne les édulcore pour satisfaire les adultes qui les lisaient à leurs rejetons…parce que oui, de leur côté, les enfants aiment voir le sang couler, à condition que ce soit celui qui le mérite qui le verse… Et comprenons-nous bien, celui qui mérite de verser le sang _des autres_… Quoiqu'avec certains gamins, _on ne sait jamais_…Alors réfléchissez-y… »

L'écrivain leva les yeux au ciel, en recula néanmoins d'un pas. Il valait mieux sauter l'introduction où ça n'en finirait jamais.

« Pour la muse d'un écrivain de roman policier qui finira par avoir des dizaines de cadavres à ses pieds… et pour toi en particulier, c'est une tenue plus appropriée qu'on ne le croit… Une fois encore, les intuitions de ma chère et tendre battent mes raisonnements de vitesse… »

Secouant la tête pour repousser la main faussement compatissante d'un père de famille, faisant teinter une clochette pour la seconde fois, Haibara fronça les sourcils en murmurant quelque chose à propos d'une certaine actrice… Yusaku n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer la messe basse, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une messe noire, au cours de laquelle de bien sombres malédictions avaient été proférés…et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être détective pour en deviner la cible… Quoique, il n'était pas impossible qu'elles visent un couple au lieu de se cantonner à sa tendre moitié…

« Si cette tenue est appropriée à quoi que ce soit, en dehors de me priver de toute dignité ou d'assouvir des phantasmes bien moins recommandable que la moyenne, j'aimerais bien la connaître… »

« Tu devrais t'intéresser aux écrivains de la dernière génération, ceux qui ont tourné le dos au papier mais pas à l'écriture ni à l'originalité… L'un d'eux a suivi les chemins tracés par Paul Auster et Yumeno Kyūsaku… »

Haibara alla se réfugier sur le canapé du cabinet, son visage se crispant à chaque tintement qui accompagnait le moindre de ses pas.

« Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas eue le temps ou la motivation de parcourir cette bibliothèque qui doit faire votre fierté, alors vos références risquent de me passer par-dessus la tête… »

Si elle avait posé ses pieds sur les coussins du meuble pour s'y étendre à moitié, avant de refermer les mains sur un de ses genoux, l'appendice qu'on avait fixé à sa robe formait une explication bien plus crédible que le manque de courtoisie, aussi Yusaku préféra-t-il tolérer son attitude.

« Il y aurait beaucoup à dire sur nos trois auteurs… Tu aurais perdu ton temps à chercher le plus jeune sur ces étagères, c'est du côté de mon ordinateur que tu devrais fureter pour ça… Mais mettons-le de côté quelques instants et délaissons le plus ancien, pour nous concentrer d'abord sur son collègue de l'autre côté du pacifique…Plus particulièrement les trois volumes de la trilogie new yorkaise… ils sont connectés d'une manière intéressante puisqu'il partage le même auteur… à l'intérieur de leur univers comme en dehors… Les deux premiers volumes sont supposés être des romans écrits par l'un des personnages du troisième… »

Un soupir effleura un genou enfantin.

« Ah les délices de la post modernité… Et j'imagine que pour que la boucle soit complète, l'un des personnages des deux premiers romans est un écrivain…nommé Paul Auster… Le genre d'histoire qu'il est impossible de résumer à un tiers sans avoir un mal de crâne à force de dépêtrer la réalité de la fiction, où commence l'une et où s'arrête l'autre… »

Yusaku arbora le sourire caractéristique du professeur ravi d'avoir un petit prodige sous son aile.

« Pour une néophyte, tu sembles avoir une aisance impressionnante à saisir les fondamentaux d'une des catégories les plus fascinante de la littérature policière… D'un autre côté, je ne devrais justement pas m'en étonner, mais je m'avance un peu, nous y reviendrons… Avec des auteurs comme Auster ou son héritier de la nouvelle génération, le but du jeu reste le même mais les règles changent d'une manière subtile… C'est plus facile à saisir avec notre jeune compatriote, qui ne s'est pas contenté de placer le détective face au meurtrier de sa propre famille, mais a poussé le vice jusqu'à faire de ce dernier le narrateur de l'histoire…qui défie le lecteur fictif comme le lecteur réel de le démasquer… Il y a toujours des indices certes, mais c'est entre les lignes qu'il faut les chercher, pas sur la scène du crime… qui est inaccessible à l'investigateur, sauf de manière indirecte…»

Elle avait plissé les yeux mais s'efforçait néanmoins d'arborer l'expression ennuyée de l'élève prisonnière de sa salle de classe.

« Ce détective pousse la conscience professionnel un peu trop loin, non ? Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais réglé mes comptes avec le meurtrier de mes proches au lieu de perdre mon temps à jouer à son sale petit jeu… »

« Oh, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…mais c'est là toute la beauté du piège… Le meurtrier n'est pas seulement le narrateur…c'est également l'auteur de l'histoire dont le détective n'est qu'un personnage… Il n'y a aucune limite à ce qu'il peut faire subir à ceux qui sont prisonniers de son petit univers privé… Si sa victime ne fait pas l'effort de se prendre au jeu, il pourra la faire mourir de la plus atroce des manières, avant de la ressusciter d'un claquement de doigt pour mieux recommencer… »

L'ennui s'éclipsa du visage d'une fillette…mais aucune illusion ne demeurait pour se refléter dans ses yeux.

« Nous pouvons être à la fois Dieu et le diable puisque, au mépris du cours du temps, nous pouvons ressusciter les morts… »

« Une manière appropriée de décrire le statut de l'écrivain par rapport aux personnages qu'il créé ou emprunte, en effet… Et tu peux maintenant comprendre pourquoi l'identité du meurtrier continuait de demeurer mystérieuse à l'investigateur… Après tout, quand tu lis une histoire, tu ne rencontres jamais son auteur, seulement les personnages derrière lesquels il se dissimule…»

Quelques mots glissèrent entre les lèvres d'Haibara, sans pour autant parvenir aux oreilles de son interlocuteur, qui se contenta d'hausser mentalement les épaules, s'imaginant qu'il avait échappé à un sarcasme.

De toutes manières, les mots qui s'étaient perdus avaient laissé leur place à d'autres.

« Malgré tout, l'attitude du détective ne me parait guère justifiée… Son adversaire est un écrivain, vous êtes le premier à reconnaître que ce sont des menteurs, et un assassin…qui serait assez stupide pour s'imaginer qu'il sera _fair play_ dans ce petit jeu où la question est _who dunnit_ ? »

S'emparant d'une chaise, Yusaku la retourna après l'avoir amené à côté du canapé, de manière à faire face à Haibara, les deux bras appuyés sur le dossier du meuble, au lieu de contempler son profil.

« Certes, mais si tu prends la peine d'y réfléchir, en quoi sa situation est-elle différente de celle du lecteur face à n'importe quel auteur de roman policier ? Comment savoir si l'écrivain du livre qui est entre tes mains jouera _fair play_ en te donnant les moyens de résoudre le mystère avant que le détective n'expose la solution ? La seule manière de le savoir est de tomber dans le piège qu'il t'a tendu…Bien sûr, c'est pour cette raison que Knox et Van Dine ont rédigés leurs commandements, mais là encore, comment savoir si l'auteur a respecté les règles du jeu, peu importe ce qu'il te promet en quatrième de couverture ? En acceptant de prendre le risque de le lire… »

Haibara fît tournoyer une mèche de cheveux auburn entre ses doigts avec une expression un peu trop féminine pour son âge supposé.

« A vous entendre, il n'y aurait aucune différence entre un roman policier et une lettre d'amour… La seule véritable manière de savoir si l'auteur est sincère ou prétend l'être, c'est de répondre oui… Enfin, j'imagine que vous pouvez pardonner ce genre de parallèle à une lectrice… Nous avons souvent tendance à tout ramener à des histoires de cœur… »

« Parallèle qui est anticipé par l'auteur du roman…qu'il s'agisse de l'auteur réel ou fictif… et c'est le coup de théâtre… Impossible de savoir si l'histoire est une romance ou un mystère à résoudre…puisqu'il s'agit d'une confession dans les deux sens du terme… Confession du meurtrier et déclaration d'amour réunis dans la même histoire, où l'élue de son cœur et le détective ne font qu'un… Une histoire écrite par une femme, cela va de soi… »

Malgré la complicité qui se reflétait sur un visage enfantin, la tristesse s'entremêlait au sarcasme pour plier ses lèvres en un pli moqueur.

« Une femme bien naïve, vous ne trouvez pas ? Qu'espérait-elle en offrant son affection à celui qu'elle avait dépouillé de sa famille ? Mais peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard quand elle a réalisé la véritable nature de ses sentiments… Si c'est le cas, elle n'est plus le dindon de sa propre farce mais, en contrepartie, sa vie est passée du stade de comédie à l'humour bien noir à celui de tragédie, une tragédie où Pandore a définitivement enfermé l'espérance dans sa boite… »

« Elle partageait ton point de vue…à croire que tu as partagé sa triste situation…mais si elle avait effectivement enfermé ses espérances dans une boite, ce n'était pas celle de Pandore, mais plutôt celle où Schrödinger avait enfermé son malheureux chat… »

Tournant les yeux vers le bureau de l'écrivain, Haibara glissa une main hors de sa manche pour réajuster sa coiffure.

« Je vois…L'univers où son détective lui aurait donné l'absolution et celui où il n'avait que l'expiation à lui offrir se serait superposé jusqu'à n'en former qu'un… Tant que la boite n'est pas ouverte, les deux vérités contradictoires peuvent y coexister sans que l'une ait la proéminence sur l'autre… Oui, je suppose que dans sa situation, elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-elle rendu son mystère _fair play_ ? Son intérêt était justement de faire reculer le moment de la résolution le plus loin possible…quitte à ce qu'il ne survienne jamais… »

« Parce que le refuge dans lequel elle s'était enterrée pour échapper à la justice…il avait fini par devenir une véritable prison… Une prison bien pire que celle qu'elle fuyait, même si elle est verrouillée de l'intérieur…ou justement parce qu'elle est verrouillée de l'intérieur…pour la simple et bonne raison qu'au fond de son terrier, la seule chose dont elle s'est véritablement abrité, c'est de l'absolution… quant à l'expiation…Non seulement il y a toujours un moyen pour qu'elle vienne briser les murs de sa forteresse, mais ce n'est même pas nécessaire…puisque la culpabilité viendra toujours te hanter tant que tes victimes ne viennent pas te dire qu'elles ont finalement réglé leurs comptes avec toi… »

Même si elle ne lui présentait que son profil, il n'était pas bien difficile à un écrivain de déchiffrer les pensées de sa muse… Elle comprenait très bien de quoi il parlait…Sans doute un peu trop…

« Et c'est pour cela qu'elle aurait glissé la clé de sa prison, qui est aussi la clé du mystère entre les lignes de son roman… Dans l'espoir que son lecteur lui donnerait l'absolution…et pour se mettre à l'abri de la tentation de mourir à petit feu à attendre l'expiation qui lui pendait au-dessus de la tête… Une histoire intéressante et crédible finalement, il faudra peut-être que je la lise… »

« Sans aucun doute… Son auteur est passé maitre dans l'art de la psychologie inversée, que ce soit avec ses lecteurs réels ou fictifs… Au lieu de garder la clé du mystère pour lui jusqu'au moment des révélations, il préfère te la donner dès le départ pour te la faire danser sous les yeux, en sachant pertinemment que tu mettras de côté une réponse trop évidente…surtout si elle prend la forme d'une confession sarcastique, des paroles d'une cynique connue pour manipuler les autres pour parvenir à ses fins…ou celle des réflexions désabusées d'un personnage qui se noie dans les profondeurs du désespoir au point de soupçonner ses proches… »

Haibara inclina sa tête pour frotter sa joue sur ses genoux et regarder un écrivain de biais.

« Au lieu de dissimuler sa lettre d'amour dans le compartiment secret d'un tiroir, elle l'a placé au beau milieu de la table, en sachant pertinemment que c'est le dernier endroit où ceux qui la soupçonnent irait jeter un coup d'œil… Une méthode intéressante… »

« Oui, il y aurait sans doute un parallèle à faire avec la lettre volé, l'une des trois histoires policières écrites par celui à qui Edogawa Ranpo a emprunté son nom de plume…et Conan Doyle une partie de son inspiration pour Sherlock Holmes… Une histoire à propos de Conan Edogawa, en un sens…»

« Mais elle présente néanmoins une faille… Les extrêmes… Quelqu'un de trop naïf ou au contraire, qui aurait trop d'intelligence pour son propre bien, ouvrirait précisément cette enveloppe en premier… Son stratagème est plus proche d'une roulette russe que d'un plan machiavélique, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Une femme comme toi serait, au contraire, trop intelligente pour miser sa vie entière sur le tapis vert avant d'inviter le croupier à lancer sa roulette ? »

Trop intelligente en tout cas pour ne pas percevoir l'ironie de son interlocuteur, ironie qui étira les lèvres d'une fillette…

« Je vais être honnête avec vous, même si ça ne vous apprendra certainement rien… Il y a au moins un précédent dans ma vie… et si ça avait été une roulette russe, il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule chambre vide dans le barillet que j'aurais fait tournoyer… Une métaphore qui est en dessous plutôt qu'au-dessus de la vérité… »

Yusaku se dépouilla de son sourire en appuyant son menton sur les bras qu'il laissait reposer sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Pour s'essayer à une telle variante j'imagine que le jeu en valait la chandelle…l'enjeu devait au moins être à la hauteur de la mise de départ pour justifier le risque… »

« Hehe…on ne peut rien vous cacher, monsieur le détective… »

« Non, je ne suis qu'un humble écrivain de roman policier… »

La malice adressa un clin d'œil au romancier en se reflétant un instant dans le regard de son élève.

« Vous vous êtes néanmoins légèrement trompé… L'enjeu n'a pas besoin d'être si élevé que ça… A votre avis, quel autre raison pourrait pousser quelqu'un à jouer à une roulette russe avec une seule chambre vide à interposer entre sa tête et une balle de révolver ? »

Si l'écrivain parvint à maintenir ses lèvres closes, son soupir s'échappa en empruntant la route de ses narines.

« Et bien évidemment, c'est pour cette raison que je ne pouvais que gagner…ou perdre selon le point de vue… On pourrait croire que je suis réellement un personnage de fiction, non ? Enfin, je vous avouerais que j'ai encore des doutes… Dans une œuvre de fiction, la roulette aurait été truquée, et comme vous me l'expliquiez, il y a quelques jours, c'est le karma qui aurait actionné le frein… Et pourtant… Allez... Que ce soit le père ou l'écrivain, je suis sûre qu'il aurait des critiques acerbes à adresser à l'auteur de mon histoire… Ah mais puisque vous partagez ce monde fictif avec moi, c'est une possibilité qui vous est interdite…Quoique, vous me le disiez vous-même, il y a quelques minutes, même si on ne rencontre jamais directement l'auteur de sa propre histoire, il demeura à portée de main, derrière le visage du personnage qu'il a créé…alors je suppose que ce serait justifié que vous m'adressiez directement vos critiques à son égard…»

Après un silence de quelques minutes, tout juste troublé par la brise matinale qui avait fait grincer une fenêtre en caressant son battant, le romancier se décida à sortir de son mutisme comme de ses réflexions.

« Tu aurais vraiment pu écrire cette histoire, tu sais… »

« Ooooh ? Moi qui pensais que, dès le début, nous ne parlions que de la mienne… Enfin, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien d'une romance… »

Yusaku tendit le bras pour ébouriffer une chevelure auburn, faisant teinter une clochette et suscitant la surprise d'une fillette.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te mettre en garde contre les écrivains, alors même que tu as rejoint cette caste ? Ce sont des menteurs, en action et en omission… Il faut prêter autant sinon plus d'attention à ce qu'ils ne te disent pas qu'à ce qu'ils consentent à te révéler… Et si tu veux marcher à mes côtés, tu devrais aussi apprendre à te méfier de tes lecteurs…particulièrement ceux qui te désignent le coupable sans laisser le temps à ton détective de le faire… parfois, et même souvent, ils bluffent, et la preuve de leurs hypothèse, ils la cherchent dans la réaction de l'auteur à leurs questions, au lieu de jouer le jeu en se basant sur les indices que tu as glissé dans ton roman… »

Si la petite Haibara semblait prendre la chose avec humour, son regard demeurait malgré tout fixé sur la mise qu'elle avait stupidement placée sur le tapis de jeu face à un joueur de poker particulièrement retors, la vérité…

« En plus d'être menteur, vous êtes aussi tricheur, monsieur l'écrivain ? Et dire que vous m'incitiez à me méfier des auteurs de roman policier qui prétendent respecter les règles du jeu pour mieux tromper leur lecteur…Enfin, que vous ayez démasqué la coupable de manière équitable ou non, j'imagine que cela ne change guère le résultat final, l'histoire touche à sa fin… »

La main de Yusaku s'écarta d'une chevelure auburn…pour mieux expédier une pichenette sur le front d'une fillette.

« Tssstsstssss… Que les enfants peuvent être mauvais perdant…au point d'envoyer valser le plateau de jeu avant la fin de la partie, sous prétexte qu'ils ont perdu une manche… Aurais-tu oublié la promesse implicite qui unit l'écrivain au lecteur ? Cette promesse que tu m'as rappelé pour donner naissance au petit Conan Edogawa ? Si l'auteur qui est venu frapper à ma porte, son histoire sous le bras, s'est montré _fair play_, alors je me dois de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en lisant cette histoire jusqu'au bout… »

Pour une fois, la gamine qui le fixait lui donnait réellement l'impression d'avoir entre sept et huit ans.

« Pourquoi.. ? Quel intérêt y aurait-il à lire un roman policier alors qu'on en connait déjà le dénouement…et la coupable ? »

« Est-ce que je connais réellement la coupable ? Si peu… Je ne connais même pas le nom que tu as dissimulé sous le pseudonyme que nous avons créé ensemble… Quant au _why dunnit_… Est-ce que je sais ce qui s'est reflété dans les larmes de la petite Haibara ? Si je sais dans quel but elle a fait tourner sa roulette, est-ce que je sais pourquoi ? M'a-t-elle expliqué pourquoi elle a assemblé cette roulette en premier lieu avant de prendre son tour à la table de jeu ? Pourquoi elle s'est réfugié dans le domicile d'un perdant après avoir vu le résultat ? Tu as encore beaucoup à dire, tu sais…»

Lassitude et tristesse s'interposèrent entre un écrivain et une fillette.

« Vous le savez, non ? Une sœur… Est-ce qu'il y a besoin d'en rajouter ? Ces deux mots devraient vous suffire… Enfin…Je sais…ils expliquent mais n'excusent pas pour autant… et de votre côté, vous pourriez répliquer avec deux autres mots…un fils…»

Un index autoritaire effleura les lèvres d'Haibara.

« Tsssss… Non, non, non… Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter l'histoire que tu avais envie d'écrire, j'ai envie de la lire… C'est par roman interposé que nous réglerons nos comptes, toi et moi… Le roman où tu devras faire face à ton détective…celui que tu créé comme celui que tu as dissimulé derrière… et il te reste une lectrice à convaincre… »

Après quelques secondes à peser ses options, la petite Haibara parvint à retrouver le sourire, et la force d'écarter du revers de la main les mèches de cheveux derrière lesquelles elle dissimulait son regard.

« Mais j'ai toujours la possibilité de faire reculer mon entrée en scène, non ? Après tout, si vous être trop _fair play_ pour ouvrir cette boite sous les yeux de notre lectrice, rien ne m'empêche de m'y enfermer avec vous…et votre épouse… Quitte à mériter pour de bon le surnom qu'elle m'a donné… »

« Oui…tu as toujours le choix… mais la partie ne fait que commencer…et la balle est encore dans mon camp »

Haibara commença à desserrer ses lèvres avant de les écarquiller dans un o de surprise quand le romancier percuta son front avec un rouleau de papier… Les pages du tout dernier chapitre d'un roman.

« Une histoire qui a l'air dépourvue de rapport avec la toute dernière, en dehors du personnage principal… du moins au premier regard… mais pour le lecteur qui connait le dessous des cartes…elle prendra une signification bien particulière…particulièrement le petit coup de théâtre de la dernière scène… Il est moins humoristique qu'on se l'imagine »

Feuilletant les pages qu'on lui avait glissés entre les mains pour les parcourir en diagonales, la lectrice fronça les sourcils.

« Une maison hantée, hein ? »

-:-

Yusaku avait fermé les yeux au cours de la lecture, sans pour autant s'assoupir, ne consentant à relever les paupières qu'au moment où il entendit une fillette déposer une pile de papiers sur le sol.

« Alors ? Pourras-t-on espérer rencontrer Ai Haibara dans les prochains chapitres ? »

« Non…il est encore trop tôt… Si le but était de me convaincre de sortir de cette prison verrouillée de l'intérieur, vous avez manqué votre cible… D'ailleurs, permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que le criminel de votre histoire y est enfermé contre son gré…par sa propre mère… S'il s'agit de votre épouse, priez pour qu'elle ne saisisse pas l'allégorie, elle aurait à redire sur la manière dont vous l'avez décrite… »

L'écrivain laissa les traits de son visage osciller entre l'expression du gamin qui riait sous cape en pensant à la plaisanterie qu'il avait fait subir à ses propres parents et celle du mari qui priait pour que sa chère et tendre ne remarque pas sa dernière frasque.

« …et s'il s'agit de votre humble personne…alors je ne suis pas la seule qui aura besoin d'être convaincue par le petit Conan de mettre fin à notre petit jeu au lieu de s'y laisser prendre…pour livrer un de ses enfant à la justice…devant laquelle il devra réponde du meurtre d'un autre membre de la famille… »

Si Yusaku se dépouilla de son sourire, ce ne fût que pour un instant.

« Je suis loin d'avoir tiré toutes mes cartouches… Nous verrons bien combien d'affaires de meurtres je devrais imaginer avant de te convaincre… »

« En attendant, vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi… Pourquoi cette tenue était supposée être appropriée…et surtout pourquoi vous vous obstinez à me maintenir dans votre roman…et votre vie… »

L'écrivain baissa peut-être la tête mais avec le sourire et pour se promener la paume de la main sur les cheveux.

« Ce roman que tu aurais pu écrire… En réalité, il s'agit d'une véritable matriochka… Chaque histoire fait elle-même partie d'une autre histoire plus large qui la contient et la prolonge… L'auteur fictif dont je t'ai parlé, c'est aussi un personnage entre les mains d'un autre romancier… »

« Je peux me représenter cette situation, oui… Après tout c'est aussi la mienne…»

« En fait, l'ensemble pourrait être lu comme un dialogue ou plutôt une confrontation entre deux écrivains qui se partagent le même roman, et se répondent par chapitre interposé…la criminelle qui a fait sa confession…et la personne qui lui a répondu en écrivant une suite où elle occupe toujours le devant de la scène… »

Haibara posa les mains l'une sur l'autre, tandis qu'elle demeurait agenouillée face au père de famille, à recueillir silencieusement ses paroles.

« Tout le drame tourne autour de ce deuxième romancier qui est omniprésent depuis le début mais n'apparait pourtant que dans les dernières lignes… Un romancier qui était aussi le membre d'une famille décimée par un assassin… Incapable de trancher entre les deux facettes de sa conscience, celle qui voulait maintenir sa famille en vie à travers ses histoires, et celle qui voulait détruire ses histoires une fois pour toute, de manière le forcer à se confronter à la vérité et faire son deuil une fois pour toute… Plutôt que de laisser l'une effacer l'autre, il les a intégrés à son roman sous la forme de deux personnages en conflit… »

« Mais une seule des deux pouvait remporter la victoire à la fin, non ? »

Ce fût au tour de Yusaku de dissimuler ses pensées derrière un sourire énigmatique.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment elles auraient pu trouver un terrain d'entente… »

« Tu n'as qu'à lire le roman jusqu'à la dernière ligne… »

Inspirant par un reniflement de frustration, Haibara expira l'instant suivant un soupir de lassitude.

« Et laquelle des deux m'a prêté sa tenue, que je puisse la maudire en même temps que vous et votre moitié ? »

« La plus cruelle…qui était aussi la personnification anthropomorphique du concept de miracle… Cette petite chance qui s'obstine à demeurer au-dessus de zéro, quand bien même elle est à une distance infinitésimale du néant… »

« Je vois… D'un autre côté, cela ne me dit pas lequel des deux camps elle est censée représenter… »

« Celui qui est en face du mien… »

A défaut de soupirer, la métisse inclina la tête pour se caresser le front du plat de la main.

« Bien je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lire votre roman…ou plutôt vos romans, jusqu'à la dernière ligne… »

« Encore faut-il qu'il y en ait une qu'on puisse qualifier de toute dernière… mais c'est justement l'enjeu de notre conflit… »

-:-

_J'aurais pu dédicacer cette histoire a Ryukishi, c'est lui qui l'a inspiré après tout, mais je pense que ce chapitre compense largement cette absence…_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_The most intricate thing to find in this world._

_Is it a needle that you lost in the desert?_

_The most intricate thing to find in this world._

_Is it a crow's feather that you lost in the darkness of the night?_

_The most intricate thing to find in this world is,_

_Realizing your own erroneous contemplation._

_-Frederica Bernkastel_

Une fois parmi tant d'autres, un écrivain et sa muse échangeaient un regard où brillait une compréhension réciproque… Une fois n'était pas coutume, la compréhension s'entremêlait à la compassion, de part et d'autres… Et une fois qui n'était ni la première et ne serait certainement pas la dernière, lorsque la fillette et l'adulte détournèrent les yeux l'un de l'autre, c'était la même mère de famille impétueuse qui s'y reflétait…

Le crissement d'une serrure qu'on fermait à double tour évoqua la porte d'une cellule qui refermaient ses barreaux sur les deux infortunés condamné à y demeurer, image mentale que partagèrent un romancier et celle qui aurait pu être sa fille…

Et lorsque Yukiko se tourna vers ses deux victimes pour leur adresser le plus exubérant des sourires, tout en glissant dans son corsage la clé de la demeure qu'ils partageaient tous les trois, sa petite cellule familiale lui offrit une expression désabusée et irritée, digne de deux prisonniers contemplant le geôlier qui faisait tournoyer son trousseau de clé au bout de ses doigts, tandis qu'il se tenait du bon côté des barreaux d'une prison…

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je demeurerais inflexible… Et je ne vous laisse que deux options, plier ou briser… »

Deux soupirs s'échappèrent de concert pour s'unir dans la même atmosphère glaciale… Le temps des négociations étaient passé, s'il avait jamais existé, ce dont on pouvait légitimement douter avec Yukiko…

Elle ne leur laissait effectivement pas d'autre choix que la manière dont elle les trainerait derrière elle… et c'était peut-être trop demander de sa part, si on en jugeait à la manière dont elle avait glissé les mains sous les aisselles d'une fillette pour la soulever au-dessus du sol…

Haibara et Yusaku écarquillèrent les yeux de la même manière lorsque la première se retrouva brusquement sur les épaules du second…

« Ce n'est pas en restant enfermée dans le bureau de ce rat de bibliothèque que notre petite rose va perdre sa grisaille…mais puisque les seuls moments où tu sembles décidé à me faire voir ton sourire sont ceux où tu regardes par-dessus son épaule, je suppose qu'il va falloir progresser par étapes, hein ? Petite fille à papa, va… »

Après quelques instant à faire glisser l'arrière de ses doigts le long d'une joue enfantine colorée par un soupçon de honte et un zeste de timidité, Yukiko glissa son bras par-dessous celui de son époux, avant d'entraîner la petite Haibara à aller de l'avant, avec ou sans son accord, laissant tout juste le temps à un père de famille d'attraper les chevilles d'une fillette et à cette dernière de refermer les bras autour de son cou…

« Ne va pas te plaindre, quand il s'agit de nos enfants, tu as toujours tiré la couverture de ton côté… Shinichi aurait pu s'intéresser au cinéma ou insister auprès de sa mère pour que je le laisse assister à un de mes tournages, en se tenant dans les coulisses…mais noonnnn, quand il se décidait à lever le nez d'un des bouquins de ta bibliothèque pachydermique, c'était pour se glisser dans ton bureau pour t'exposer par A+B son hypothèse sur le coupable, avant que tu n'écrive le dernier chapitre… et les choses ne semblent pas si différentes avec cette petite peste… Alors prends la part qui te revient…»

Si Yusaku baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, ce n'était pas pour ployer sous le poids du deuil mais acquiescer à son épouse avec un sourire qui n'était aucunement attristé, simplement amusé.

« …s'il avait réussi à me prendre en défaut, je suppose qu'il se serait guéri de cette déplorable habitude, mais il se faisait systématiquement contredire par les détectives de mes romans… »

« Tsss… Tout ça parce que tu étais trop têtu pour admettre que quelqu'un puisse avoir raison face à toi, qu'il s'agisse d'une épouse ou d'un fils… Même maintenant, tu ne peux pas admettre que tu trichais, et passait des nuits blanches à trouver un autre coupable qui cadrerait avec les indices que tu avais laissé à ton lecteur… »

Avec une expression nostalgique, Yusaku se remémora la moue boudeuse d'un enfant qui avait jadis proféré ce genre d'accusation, en se basant sur les indiscrétions d'une épouse qui déplorait que le lit conjugal se refroidisse systématiquement dans les derniers jours de la rédaction d'un manuscrit.

« Mais il n'a jamais réussi à trouver la moindre contradiction ou la moindre faiblesse dans mes romans, à la relecture, et ce n'est pas faute de les avoir cherché à la loupe… Alors même qu'il gardait mes anciens chapitres en otage pour ne pas que j'y ajoute une seule ligne dans son dos…De ce point de vue, cela restait une victoire écrasante pour moi…et une bonne leçon pour un gamin trop sûr de lui…Il ne faut jamais déclarer en avoir fini avec un mystère avant d'en avoir atteint la dernière ligne… »

Yukiko secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Pfff… Et il en est fier, en plus… C'était peut-être ton fils, mais ça restait un enfant… tu aurais dû te mettre à son niveau, au lieu de l'écraser sous le poids de tes vingt ans d'avance, dès qu'il faisait mine de te mettre échec et mat à ton propre jeu… Gagner parce que tu as littéralement changé les règles du jour au lendemain, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se pavaner, tu sais ? »

« Tu me surestime autant que tu le sous-estime… »

Si l'actrice se laissa aller à sourire à son tour, le bras qu'elle avait entremêlé à celui de son époux lui adressa un coup de coude.

« Oooh ? Une modestie qui ne serait pas fausse et une reconnaissance des mérites de ton fils qui ne serait pas ironique ? Voilà qui nous changerait… Et c'est pour cela que je ne t'accordes pas le bénéfice du doute…»

« Eh, tu n'imagines pas l'enfer où m'a plongé cet insupportable garnement parfois… Reconstruire un mystère de A à Z, alors même que les indices et les alibis sont supposés avoir verrouillé le parcours dans une seule direction, qu'un lecteur un peu trop malin a muré…Un labyrinthe cauchemardesque qui ne t'offres même pas la garantie d'avoir une issue… Essaie d'imaginer ça… Comme si on t'avait transporté…le jour où une petite fugueuse s'est glissé dans notre maison… mais en te laissant dehors sous l'averse qui faisait crépiter notre toit, cette nuit-là… ce moment appartient au passé, alors tu ne peux pas changer le moindre détail d'un millimètre tandis que tu essaie de t'y tailler un chemin… et tu te retrouves à naviguer entre une multitude de gouttelettes qui pourraient te transpercer comme une balle de revolver, si tu étais assez bête pour vouloir passer à travers ou les écarter du revers de la main… C'était une épreuve de ce genre qu'il m'imposait, à chaque fois…alors je peux être fier d'avoir conservé ma place, à le regarder d'un peu trop haut à son goût…parce que je me suis battu bec et ongles pour ce privilège… »

Un privilège qui s'était mué en fardeau maintenant que plus personne n'était là pour le remettre en question… Ce jour où aucune contorsion, aussi acrobatique soit-elle, n'aurait pu lui permettre d'aboutir à une fin différente de celle qu'avait anticipé son fils, il l'avait secrètement désiré autant sinon plus qu'il ne l'avait craint…

Enfin, peut-être que ce sale gamin avait gagné malgré tout… en l'emprisonnant de nouveau dans un roman dont il ne pouvait plus modifier les chapitres précédent, qu'il avait emporté avec lui hors de sa portée, et sans lui offrir le moindre échappatoire, cette fois…

Des réflexions qu'une actrice congédia de la tête d'un écrivain en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de la main gauche, en profitant pour faire subir un traitement analogue au précieux fardeau qui faisait sentir son poids sur ses épaules.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que cette petite effrontée s'intéresse tant à tes livres… Il est temps que cet égo surdimensionné se casse les dents sur un lecteur qui ne se laisse pas faire… »

Yusaku sentit la caresse d'un soupir sur sa chevelure.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé prendre la place du détective…même en lisant un roman policier…Et je ne crois pas que j'y arriverais, un jour… Alors, il vaut mieux ne pas essayer de me donner le rôle de votre fils…»

La jovialité de la baronne de la nuit se dissipa petit à petit, tandis qu'elle s'interrogeait sur cette fillette qui s'obstinait à se comporter comme une invitée timide dans ce qui était supposé être son second foyer, malgré tous les efforts de celle qui l'y avait accueillie en l'incitant à faire littéralement comme si elle était chez elle… Malgré ses efforts ou justement à cause de ses efforts ?

Rajouter un deuxième enfant à une famille, que ce soit en passant par le raccourci d'une adoption sous le manteau ou non, ne ramènerait pas le premier à la vie… Et traiter la cadette comme un substitut à l'ainé n'aboutirait qu'à la faire ployer sous une culpabilité grandissante, celle de n'être jamais à la hauteur du prix qu'on exigeait implicitement de sa part, en échange de la nouvelle paire de parents qu'on lui faisait miroiter…

Un processus qui semblait déjà enclenché, la fillette ne lui donnait pas tant l'impression de rejeter son affection que de ne pas s'en estimer digne, et Yukiko n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de faire machine arrière… Autant lui demander de mettre un frein à son exubérance naturelle ou de fermer les yeux si elle surprenait Yusaku en flagrant délit de faire la cour à une autre… Impossible, et pourtant c'était sans doute plus facile que d'oublier Shinichi ou même de garder ses souvenirs pour elle alors qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à déborder…

Des pensées amères que son mari dissipa avec douceur en reprenant la conversation au point où une métisse l'avait arrêté.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui me disait qu'il était déjà trop tard, à partir du moment où j'avais une lectrice pour s'intéresser à mes élucubrations ? Tu avais raison, il est trop tard, maintenant que je sais pourquoi j'écrivais en premier lieu…pour qu'un lecteur vienne me réclamer la suite du haut de ses trois pommes, et me mette devant mes responsabilités…vis-à-vis de lui mais aussi des personnages que je ne peux pas abandonner à leur situation, sans leur laisser le temps de nous raconter leur histoire… Et Shinichi a encore une histoire à nous raconter, même si j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre, parce que je m'imaginais encore que c'était mon histoire que j'écrivais et pas la sienne…et la tienne…puisque tu y avais ta place… Les personnages de fiction sont comme les enfants, tu ne leur donne pas la vie, c'est eux qui te la prennent, dans ton dos, pour te mettre devant le fait accompli par leur seule présence à tes côtés… Tu ne peux que les abandonner ou les escorter jusqu'au dénouement…»

Si Haibara prit le temps de digérer le sermon enrobé de tendresse, c'est une expression sceptique que sa position dissimula à un romancier.

Un romancier qui, de son côté, lui dissimulait des yeux où la joie dansait main dans la main avec le regret…

Regret pour une chance qu'il avait laissé passer sans s'en apercevoir, joie pour la seconde chance qui s'était glissé dans sa vie, pour faire de son histoire autre chose que l'épilogue interminable de l'échec d'un père indigne…

« Mais vous n'avez pas créé la petite Haibara, tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est l'adopter à la place de l'auteur auquel elle a tourné le dos… Que cela me plaise ou non, il avait déjà le dénouement en tête quand je me suis glissé hors de son histoire… »

Yusaku se tourna vers la vitrine d'un magasin, de manière à lui présenter un sourire qui ne différait de celui de son fils que de quelques millimètres.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que ce dénouement ne me conviendra pas, et c'est entre les lignes de mon roman que tu t'es refugié… Tu ne serais pas la première à s'imaginer connaitre la fin de mon histoire avant même que je n'ai écrite, mais rappelle-toi que la seule personne susceptible de me battre à mon propre jeu, s'est systématiquement cassé les dents à ce petit exercice pendant près de dix ans… »

« Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, et vraiment pas pour m'en réjouir, mais je crois que je vais réussir là où il avait échoué, alors vous feriez peut-être mieux d'exclure ce personnage d'une histoire où il n'a jamais eu sa place au fond… Parce que sinon…et pour vous prendre au piège de votre propre métaphore, vous allez-vous retrouver dans les méandres de mon passé, à traquer, en vain, l'illusion d'une fin alternative, au milieu d'une averse susceptible de vous transpercer de part en part comme une balle de revolver… »

L'espace d'une seconde, Haibara avait fait glisser son regard en direction d'une actrice, un geste qui n'était pas passé inaperçu à un écrivain, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui en explicite la signification…

Il n'était pas un détective de roman, ni même un détective tout court, simplement un écrivain de roman policier… Une phrase qu'il avait souvent répétée et qui lui revenait mentalement en écho, avec une modestie qui n'était pas feinte, cette fois…

Est-ce qu'à vouloir hanter les meurtriers de son fils avec le fantôme de leur victime, il n'allait pas finir par le rejoindre dans sa tombe, en entrainant sa mère avec lui ? A vouloir extirper une orpheline de sa tragédie, ne risquait-il pas de la rejoindre ?

Des doutes qui ne pesaient pas lourd en comparaison du regard d'une fillette qui ne demandait qu'à être convaincue qu'elle se trompait…en tout cas aux yeux d'un écrivain tandis qu'il retrouvait son sourire face au reflet de sa lectrice désabusée.

« Oui, j'ai définitivement une histoire à écrire…et une lectrice à convaincre de sa crédibilité… »

« Tututut… Tu as _Deux_ lectrice qui ne te laisseront pas en paix jusqu'à ce que tu aies terminé cette histoire… A moins, que ce ne soit deux auteurs pour une seule lectrice, après tout, tu n'es pas le seul qui devra convaincre une petite récalcitrante…. »

Si Yukiko résista à la tentation d'appuyer son affirmation d'un coup de coude bien senti, elle succomba à celle de laisser sa tête reposer contre celle de son époux, tandis qu'elle contemplait le portrait de famille éphémère qui ornait la devanture d'un magasin…

Bon, celle qui ornait les épaules de Yusaku ressemblaient encore à une orpheline alors qu'elle était supposée être leur fille, mais il ne fallait ni s'en étonner ni s'en plaindre…et se donner implicitement rendez-vous au même endroit, le jour où il n'y aurait plus aucun écart entre le paysage contemplé par deux artistes et celui qu'une fillette aurait sous les yeux…

L'adoption n'était pas un raccourci après tout, pour avoir un enfant en face de soi, il fallait d'abord lui offrir abri et protection pendant au moins neuf mois d'affilée…

Avoir perdu un fils ne vous donnait pas le droit à obtenir une fille sans en payer le prix… Quelle importance ? Aux yeux d'une mère, et a fortiori, d'une mère qui faisait encore son deuil, si les paiements exigés s'avéraient disproportionné au final, c'est parce qu'ils seraient toujours en dessous de ce qu'on obtenait en échange…

Il fallait procéder par étape, elle avait obtenu une fille à crédit au lieu d'avoir payé comptant… Une enfant qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour naitre et vivre sa propre histoire, avec ses hauts comme ses bas, une histoire qu'il faudrait d'abord prendre la peine de comprendre avant de se mettre en tête de l'intégrer à la sienne…

« Je me demande encore combien de temps il va falloir attendre pour que tu aies ta place dans ce roman… »

L'actrice avait pris la peine de s'écarter de son époux, pour lever les yeux vers celle qui le surplombait, et lui adresser sabrequête, face à face… y récoltant un sourire, certes, mais il était trop énigmatique au goût de Yukiko.

« Longtemps…peut-être toujours… et ce serait peut-être mieux pour tout le monde… Dans un roman policier, le but de la criminelle est de demeurer dans l'ombre aussi longtemps que possible…elle y resterait jusqu'à la fin, et au-delà, si on la laissait faire… C'est peut-être frustrant pour le détective et la lectrice, mais toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire… »

Pendant quelques instants, Yukiko s'interrogea sur les raisons qui avaient poussé une fillette à se dissimuler derrière le masque de la criminelle d'un roman policier… Après tout, les personnages qu'une actrice choisissait d'incarner révélaient sa personnalité et son histoire autant qu'ils la dissimulaient, et les êtres humains n'étaient souvent jamais aussi sincères qu'au moment où il prétendait jouer un autre rôle que le leur…

Qu'elle elle fait son entrée en scène dans ce roman ou non, l'ombre de la petite Haibara émergeait néanmoins des coulisses pour éclairer les scènes qui se déroulaient sans elle…

C'était une sœur que le détective n'avait pas pu sauver… Une sœur qui s'était sacrifié en vain pour sa famille… Etait-ce la culpabilité de la survivante qu'une métisse s'était mise en tête de symboliser par un crime fictif qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu ?

Une blessure qui n'avait sans doute pas grand-chose à envier à celle des parents qui avaient dû assister à l'enterrement de celui qui aurait dû leur survivre

« Mais si tu gardes certaines vérités pour toi, tu perds l'occasion qu'on te contredise, tu sais ? »

Joignant le geste et le sourire à la parole, Yukiko leva la main vers la joue d'une fillette, suscitant son égarement plus que sa gratitude.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la mort d'une sœur que tu te reproches ou celle des parents que tu as fusionné en un seul personnage, mais… »

Haibara soupira.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mes parents…qui m'ont abandonné, avec leurs responsabilités sur les épaules, après m'avoir mis au monde… Ils n'ont pas eu le temps…ou pris le temps de laisser des regrets derrière eux, peu importe au fond, et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi… Alors, non, je ne pense pas leur donner de place dans cette histoire, même sous la forme d'une ligne en passant… Enfin, peut-être quelques-unes quand même, si je me décide à introduire leur fille cadette… il faut bien que j'explique d'où vient l'héritage qui lui est tombé dessus à sa naissance… »

Yusaku plissa les yeux, empochant discrètement une pièce de plus pour son puzzle, avant de laisser son imagination combler le vide autour de ce fragment.

« Tu ne devrais pas leur laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Pour ce que tu en sais, ils ont pu rédiger un message à ton attention… un testament…une cassette vidéo destiné à l'adulte que tu deviendrais… ou une série de cassette audio pour chacun des printemps que tu passerais en leur absence jusqu'à leur majorité… C'est peut-être encore là…quelque part…dissimulé dans un coffre-fort rouillé…le double-fond du tiroir d'une commode qui prends la poussière…dans un emballage étanche, sous le siège de toilette d'un ami de la famille, à qui ils rendaient une toute dernière visite…sous la planche d'un grenier dans l'ancienne maison familiale… Es-tu certaine d'avoir cherché ? »

Le sourire d'Haibara n'était pas dépourvu d'une certaine tendresse malgré son pli moqueur.

« Je vois, à défaut de pouvoir contredire explicitement le narrateur, vous pouvez jouer sur ce qu'il n'a pas vu…et c'est un champs très large où vous pouvez déterrer tout ce qui vous arrange… Un mouvement qui n'est pas très honnête, même s'il reste légitime… L'absence de preuve ne sera jamais la preuve de l'absence… Mais est-ce que je dois vous rappeler le nom fort peu flatteur de cette méthode rhétorique ? »

Sous le regard d'une mère, un père et une orpheline partagèrent le même sourire tout en se le dissimulant.

« Ah, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas justement approprié de la part de quelqu'un qui peut être à la fois Dieu et le diable ? Et je peux te prendre au mot, un jour, et glisser ce message sur le parcours de la petite Haibara… »

« Pour que le message en question ait l'effet désirée sur sa destinataire, il faudrait qu'il soit rédigé par mes parents, pas par un écrivain qui joue les ventriloques… »

« Oh, mais je n'ai pas besoin de rédiger ce message… juste de te convaincre qu'il pourrait bien exister quelque part…ou que tes parents auraient pu t'en laisser un, si on leur avait accordé le temps nécessaire… »

Après avoir été uni par le même sourire, le père et sa candidate au rôle de fille offrirent le spectacle de leur contraste à une mère, l'affection de l'un étant juxtaposée en dessous des reproches de l'autre.

« Et quand bien même je serais assez désespérée pour me laisser berner, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait, hein ? Vous pouvez m'offrir les meilleurs parents du monde, uniquement parce qu'ils sont condamnés à rester hors-champs jusqu'à la fin de mon histoire, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… »

Une critique qui sembla faire mouche… Connaissant mieux que personne la souffrance du père qui avait encore tant à dire à son fils, alors que le temps de le faire avait filé derrière, il était venu spontanément à la défense de parents qui méritaient peut-être une meilleure épitaphe, au fronton de la sépulture qu'ils occupaient dans la mémoire de leur progéniture…

Mais il avait oublié que c'était un deuil supplémentaire qu'il se vantait de pouvoir offrir à une fillette…

Laissé à lui-même, Yusaku aurait peut-être déclaré forfait, et admis à son lecteur qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se faufiler entre les gouttelettes de l'averse que constituait le passé de l'histoire dont il écrivait la suite… mais c'était sans compter la troisième personne qui avait son mot à dire sur son dénouement…

« Cela ne ferait aucune différence pour toi ou seulement pour le pire, si tes parents avaient pris le temps de te dire merci ? _Merci d'être née_… Est-ce que tu n'as pas besoin de les entendre te dire _Profites de la vie_ dans les moments où tu n'as pas le cœur de les remercier de te l'avoir donné ? »

Ce fût au tour d'Haibara d'avoir les lèvres scellées par une question piège…et celle qui s'était substitué à sa mère avait déjà levé un doigt en direction d'un visage enfantin, pour fermer ce verrou à double tour…

« Shhhh… Ne va pas me dire que je ne peux rien savoir de ce qu'ils auraient voulu te dire ou non… Je le sais, parce que c'est ce que j'ai envie de te dire… J'en suis sûre parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce seront des parents sincères qui te laisseront ce message dans le roman, quand tu te décideras à y faire ton apparition…Tes parents… »

L'espace d'un instant, le message que des parents auraient pu laisser dans un lointain passé, et celui que des parents promettaient de glisser dans l'avenir, ils s'entrecroisèrent dans le cœur de la même petite fille, sans doute parce qu'ils lui étaient tous les deux destinés…

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant que le mot amour ne laisse la tristesse derrière lui, sur le papier, quand il cessa de résonner aux oreilles de la petite Ai.

« Des parents sincères… Vous vous rappelez du surnom auquel j'ai échappé de peu ? Ce surnom que vous voulez rendre plus approprié qu'il ne l'est déjà, en me promettant que la famille que j'ai cru avoir n'était pas la vraie… »

Une expression rêveuse surmonta les mots d'un enfant, des rêves où la joie comme la naiveté n'avaient pas leur place.

« Les coucous ne sont pas simplement de pauvres petits orphelins qu'on a abandonnés à leur naissance, pour les confier à d'autres, plus attentionnés et responsables… La première chose qu'ils font quand leur véritable famille les laisse se débrouiller tout seul, c'est d'assassiner les enfants de leurs futurs parents adoptifs dans leur dos, pour se tailler une place dans un nid douillet qui ne leur était pas destiné à l'origine… »

La petite Haibara donna un pli ironique à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle baissait la tête face à une mère de famille pour contempler la chevelure de celui qui lui tournait le dos.

« Et lorsque ceux qu'on a amputé de leur progéniture reviennent au domicile familial, tout ce qu'ils y trouvent, en plus du carnage qui leur transperce le cœur, et à défaut de l'assassin qui a apparemment pris la fuite pour échapper à leur vengeance, c'est un adorable oisillon qui vient tout juste d'éclore… Si vulnérable, miraculeusement épargné par une nature impitoyable, et qui ne demande qu'à être couvé et consolé de la mort du frère qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de connaitre, et dont il comblera l'absence par sa seule présence… Ahhh… A votre avis, le petit coucou n'as-t-il pas raison, finalement, quand il prend l'affection sincère qu'on lui fourre gentiment dans le bec avec un léger grain de sel ? »

Si elle avait trouvé la force de relever la tête et de continuer de sourire à son interlocutrice, aucune illusion enfantine ne se reflétait dans ses yeux, et c'est la cruauté qui s'était perché sur ses lèvres, après avoir bousculé la tendresse dans le vide, laissant tout juste la tristesse s'y raccrocher du bout des doigts.

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences…c'est quand il donne l'impression de se laisser attendrir qu'il est le plus cynique…quand il ne dit pas non à sa mère poule qu'il est le plus cruel avec elle… et s'il acquiesce gentiment quand sa mère lui dit _merci d'être né_, c'est pour mieux rire sous cape, parce qu'il entend _merci d'avoir assassiné mon fils_… Alors ne cherchez pas à le faire sourire… Surtout pas…Vous feriez mieux de le laisser glisser hors du nid à son tour, ce petit coucou… Personne ne vous le reprocherait, vous ne lui avez pas donné la vie, et celle qu'il vous a prise n'était pas seulement la sienne, mais aussi celle de votre seul véritable enfant… S'il vous doit la vie, ce n'est pas de la manière que vous avez imaginé… »

Comme si le cynisme d'un petit coucou ne suffisait pas, Yukiko se sentait également transpercée par le regard de celui qui lui servait de perchoir… Un regard qui semblait guetter son verdict avec un mélange de doute et d'inquiétude…

L'actrice s'efforça de ravaler ses soupirs… Son mari n'avait décidément pas eu tort, ce jour-là, quand il avait observé que les rêveries des petites filles n'avaient pas l'innocence de celles des garçons…

Que faire ? Contredire cette petite effrontée en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de Shinichi, contrairement à ses parents ?

Elle commençait à connaître sa cadette, en tout cas suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne démordrait pas de sa version des faits, et s'y entêterait de plus belle si on faisait mine de l'en extirper de force…

Bien, dans ce cas, autant la prendre au mot… et lui rappeler à quel point la baronne de la nuit demeurerait imprévisible aux yeux de ses enfants…pour le pire mais aussi pour le meilleur…

« Et s'il était trop tard, maintenant que les parents en deuil ont commencé à s'y attacher à leur petit coucou ? Au point d'y reprendre goût, à cette vie qui leur paraissait si fade sans leur fils…à se demander pourquoi ils avaient essayé de l'en exclure dès que possible, quand il était encore là… Non…maintenant que tu as jeté l'oisillon hors du nid, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de t'y installer, et d'accepter des parents qui ne s'envoleront plus jamais en laissant leur nichée derrière eux… »

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, Yukiko enlaça une fillette éberluée pour mieux frotter son front contre le sien.

« Alors si le petit coucou veut se faire pardonner un jour, il devrait arrêter de faire comme s'il était de trop dans notre petit nid douillet… »

Des mots qui avaient su émouvoir, à défaut de convaincre… C'était suffisant pour une mère, qui avait tout son temps devant elle, cette fois… Si elle avait tourné le dos à un enfant, c'était pour mieux agripper la main d'un écrivain, et l'entrainer en courant dans les rues de la ville, forçant sa petite passagère à resserrer son étreinte pour ne pas chavirer…


End file.
